Sailor B Stars
by HikariPT
Summary: Há novos inimigos a ameaçar o Universo e novas Senshi aparecerão para lhes dar luta. Mas os novos inimigos também são senshis? Que farão Sailor Vega e Aldebaran? Ela é uma nova guerreira e ele um dos 4 guardiões da Terra que tem de encontrar novas senshis
1. Chapter 1

**1º capitulo - Sailor Vega. Aldebaran. O caso do parque das Borboletas.**

"Olá! O meu nome é Hikari e tenho 15 anos.

Os meus hobbies são o teatro e a costura. Na verdade é um 2 em 1, pois gosto de costurar os vestidos que vão ser usados nas peças da escola.

Para além disso também gosto de ver televisão, doramas e ouvir musica. A minha idol preferida chama-se Aino Minako. Aposto que já todos vocês ouviram falar dela, neste momento é a personalidade mais falada no Japão.

A nível escolar, estou neste momento a preparar-me para os exames de admissão no ensino secundário. Quero aplicar-me para a escola Juuban. O clube de teatro lá é muito bom e foi a escola que a Minako-chan frequentou.

Ainda não sei bem aquilo que quero ser no futuro... A verdade é que gosto de costurar, mas infelizmente não tenho grandes ideias para fazer vestidos, normalmente uso ideias de outras pessoas. Também gostava de ser uma idol (a Minako inspira-me tanto .)

Mas ainda não sei e tenho tempo para decidir :) "

Hikari releu o que acabara de escrever.

- Acho que dá um bom post de apresentação - e carregou no botão para postar. - E pronto o blog está criado.

- Hikari! - gritou a mãe do andar debaixo - Já são 15.50, não tens de ir para a escola de apoio?

- Bolas, tens razão! - exclamou Hikari enquanto verificava a horas no relógio, atirando-o descuidadamente para cima da cama.

Em 2 minutos arranjou-se e saiu de casa a correr.

* * *

Entretanto não muito longe dali, algo completamente fora da rotina de um habitante de Tóquio estava a acontecer. Um estranho objecto atravessou o céu a uma velocidade incrível e aterrou no meio de um ferro velho causando uma derrocada numa das pilhas de entulho. No entanto ninguém pareceu dar por nada, parecia ser algo normal. 

O objecto que atravessara os céus quase que não era visível... a sua superfície reflectia tudo o que o rodeava, um bom método de camuflagem, talvez por essa razão ninguém teria dado pela sua presença nos céus da cidade. A forma era redonda e relativamente pequena. Um ser humano adulto não caberia lá dentro, uma criança de 7 anos talvez, mas só na posição fetal.

E de repente abriu-se uma porta no estranho objecto. E caiu um animal identificável de lá de dentro. Tratava-se de um simples gato cinzento claro. O animal parecia atordoado e piscava muito os olhos, tentando habituar-se à luz e reconhecer o ambiente envolvente.

- Para onde é que aquele idiota nos mandou... - murmurou o gato, ao compreender o sitio onde estava. De seguida mostrou-se muito alarmado. Olhava em volta, procurando algo. Como os seus olhos não alcançavam o que procurava, subiu para o monte de entulho mais próximo e mais uma vez olhou à sua volta.

- Onde, onde, onde?! Onde estão eles?! Porque não estão aqui?! Era suposto termos viajado juntos! - disse em pânico e correu para o objecto onde viajara.

- Formalhaut! - gritou para o ecrã que se encontrava no interior da nave e que se encontrava dessincronizado. - Daqui fala o Aldebaran. Formalhaut, o que se passa?? Onde estão o Regulus e o Antares? Eles deviam estar comigo! O que lhes aconteceu?!

Mas o ecrã não lhe respondeu nada.

- Raios!! - gritou em desespero.

Ficou a andar em círculos por uns instantes, tentando procurar um rumo, agora que os planos tinham falhado...

- Ao menos estou na localização correcta - disse olhando para uma revista velha no chão, reconhecendo os caracteres - estou no Japão. Provavelmente em Tóquio. É uma questão de sair daqui e confirmar... Nesse caso, mesmo sem eles os dois devo continuar com o plano. Tenho de encontrar as guerreiras Behenianas!

E com um ar decidido caminhou para fora do ferro velho.

* * *

Faltava 1 minuto para as 16 horas quando Hikari pôs o pé dentro da sala de aula. Mesmo a tempo, no instante seguinte tocava para a entrada e a professora entrou na sala. A rapariga procurou um lugar e sentou-se o mais rápido que pôde. 

- Hey, mesmo a tempo! - sussurrou uma voz atrás de si.

Hikari virou-se discretamente para ver quem lhe falara e viu Shuji. Um rapaz com quem ela simpatizara na escola da apoio. Ele era bastante bonito segundo os seus padrões e ela não negava um certo interesse no rapaz.

Entretanto a professora começara a fazer a chamada.

- Sim. - disse Hikari com um sorriso timido.

- Yamada-san! - chamou a professora, mas não obteve resposta e repetiu o chamado.

- Professora, a Yamada-san não está presente. - respondeu um aluno.

A professora anuiu e continuou com a chamada.

- Sabes o que aconteceu à Yamada? - cochichou a rapariga ao lado de Hikari para a colega de trás.

- Não faço ideia, mas... ela ontem ia encontrar-se com o namorado num parque. - respondeu a colega.

- Num parque? Não quererás dizer o... Parque das Borboletas? - a rapariga mostrava medo.

- Não sei... ela não me disse o sitio ao certo. Espero que tenha sido outro parque...

- O que tem o parque das borboletas? - intrometeu-se Shuji.

- Ainda não ouviste falar? Parece que ultimamente andam pessoas a desaparecer por lá. - disse a primeira rapariga.

- As pessoas começam por ir lá uma vez e depois voltam lá sempre que podem e ao fim de algum tempo desaparecem. - disse a outra rapariga.

- Isso soa-me a um mito hurbano, daqueles que se criam na internet. Vocês conhecem alguém que tenha realmente desaparecido? - continuou Shuji.

As raparigas olharam uma para a outra.

- Houve aquele rapaz da escola F. - começou - ele começou por ir lá porque dizia que se sentia muito bem enquanto lá estava, que as borboletas vinham ter com ele e isso lhe dava uma grande tranquilidade. Ao fim de uns tempos desapareceu.

- Eu cá acho que há dealers e raptores no parque... Eles começam por viciar as pessoas que apanham, depois elas voltam para querer mais e eles no fim raptam-nas e vendem os seus órgãos no mercado negro! - disse outro rapaz que se intrometeu na conversa.

- Matsumoto! Isso é demasiado mau!! - exclamou uma das raparigas.

- Idiota é essa vossa conversa. - retorquiu o rapaz - Estamos no século XXI! livrem-se dos mitos.

- Matsumoto-san! - chamou a professora.

* * *

Não foi preciso andar muito para perceber que algo de errado se passava naquela cidade. Havia uma força maligna no ar. 

- Isto só pode significar que chegamos tarde demais à Terra... As garras da Medusa já começaram a espalhar-se pelo Japão! No entanto a energia ainda não é muito forte... Sinto apenas o poder equivalente a uma guerreira da estrela do Demónio em acção... - pensou Aldebaran enquanto caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade.

Tentou descobrir qual a localização da força maléfica, mas para onde quer que caminhasse encontrava um beco sem saída ou uma estrada demasiado perigosa para um gato.

- Raios... de qualquer maneira sozinho não posso fazer nada. Não enquanto estiver nesta forma inferior. Preciso de encontrar uma guerreira... Ai, onde está o Regulus quando preciso dele?!

E começou a correr pela cidade, tentando captar a energia de alguma guerreira adormecida.

* * *

Por fim tinham terminado as aulas na escola da apoio. Hikari despediu-se dos colegas e encaminhou-se para sua casa. Mas antes parou em frente a uma loja de música. 

- Uaaaah, o novo single da Minako!! - exclamou com o nariz quase encostado à montra. - mas... - pegou na sua carteira e espreitou para o interior. - nem uma moeda... e a minha mãe não me vai dar dinheiro extra enquanto em não melhorar as notas. - apresentava um ar bastante infeliz.

- Bom, tenho de rever a matéria para o teste de Inglês da semana que vem. - pensou e retirou um bloquinho de notas que tinha no bolso, começando-o a estudar enquanto caminhava.

* * *

Aldebaran corria pela cidade, sem rumo algum. Apenas queria encontrar algo a que se pudesse agarrar. Era tudo novo e ele não sabia o que fazer! Fora-lhe confiada a missão de salvar o Universo, mas não conseguia encontrar os seus aliados no campo de batalha, o planeta Terra. 

- Que devo fazer? Que devo fazer?! - pensava em desespero, enquanto corria junto às águas cristalinas de um ribeiro.

* * *

- "Unfortunately" ... Infelizmente!, "Through"... caminho? Argh... através! - murmurava Hikari enquanto percorria o seu bloco de palavra em inglês, sem tomar atenção ao caminho. Estava a aproximar-se de uma esquina próxima de um ribeiro.

* * *

- Onde, onde?! Onde é que estão todos?! - O desespero era tanto que fechou os olhos enquanto corria. No instante seguinte sentiu-se a embater contra algo sólido e a mergulhar nas águas do ribeiro. 

- Oh não! Pobre gatinho! - gritou Hikari caída no chão. De seguida levantou-se como que impulsionada por uma mola, ignorando a dor que lhe vinha do tornozelo e correu para dentro da água corrente.

Poucos minutos depois tinha o gato nos braços. O ribeiro era pouco fundo, a água ficava-lhe pelas canelas, mas a corrente era suficientemente forte para desorientar um gato.

Aldebaran nem sabia o que o atingira, nem sabia como conseguíra livrar-se das águas. Quando finalmente recuperou a compostura tinha uns olhos enormes cravados no seu focinho.

- waaaaah!! - gritou o gato - um monstro!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritou a rapariga em retorno. - O... o... o gato fa... lou... - e novamente se levantou e iniciou uma corrida, mas desta vez para longe dali.

Aldebaran viu-a a afastar-se.

- Pfu... ainda bem que se foi. - bufou. - gritava que se fartava e... - algo o fez hesitar - espera... aquela energia... seria...? - e olhou novamente procurando a rapariga com o olhar.

Uma pequena cicatriz na sua testa começou a tomar uma forma mais definida.

- É uma guerreira, de certeza!!

* * *

Hikari corria sem saber onde parar... O gato falara com ela! Seria um OVNI? Um inimigo de outro planeta? ou... abrandou a corrida... uma brincadeira idiota? 

- Ai, sou tão parva... - disse para si mesma, enquanto cessava a corrida e se sentava num banco. - É claro que devia haver ali algum microfone escondido! Que parvoíce a minha... a esta hora devem estar a rir-se de mim... Mas eu já lhes mostro!! - e levantou-se do banco num pulo, mas sentiu as pernas fracas. - baah, agora estou cansada... vou descansar um bocadinho e depois vou para casa.

Retirou um leitor MP3 da sua pasta e seleccionou uma música da Minako Aino. Entretanto olhou à sua volta. Não havia vivalma. O parque estava deserto, e com um tom dourado bastante atractivo. O chão estava cheio de folhas secas, a cobrirem as raízes das árvores despidas do Outono, quase Inverno.

- Até que se está bem aqui. - pensou, enquanto encostava a cabeça para trás e fechava o olhos, trauteando a música que estava a ouvir.

Estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou nas borboletas que se começavam a aproximar dela. Eram de uma cor dourada, tal como as folhas que cobriam o chão.

Tal como não deu pela presença das borboletas, também não sentiu que havia alguém a aproximar-se do seu lugar.

Um estranho olhava directamente para ela. Pareceu fixar-se no livro que caíra da sua pasta, que indicava que ela estava a estudar para entrar na escola Juban. O estranho tentou tocar na face de Hikari, mas de repente as borboletas deslocaram-se para cima dele e começaram a deitar um pó alaranjado que o adormeceu quase instantaneamente. Assim que o seu corpo assentou no chão, as raízes da árvore mais próxima puxaram-no para debaixo das folhas secas, longe da vista de Hikari.

Por detrás do alto volume da música que Hikari ouvia, pareceu-lhe ouvir uns ruídos estranhos, mas quando abriu os olhos não viu nada fora do normal... excepto as borboletas.

* * *

Por fim! Estava a sentir a energia da guerreira cada vez mais próxima. Uma vez que apanhara essa energia, já não a esquecera. Mas ele não poderia estar mais alarmado. A localização da guerreira e do inimigo era exactamente a mesma! 

Ao longe ouviu um grito, e correu com toda a força que lhe restava nas patas.

* * *

Hikari encontrava-se de pé e com um ar nervoso. 

- As... borboletas... estarei no tal parque das borboletas?! - Hikari olhou em volta - uff... não vejo raptores em lado nenhum... Mas, não gosto disto... tenho de ir para casa.

Encaminhou-se para a saída, mas esta foi barrada pelas raízes das árvores.

Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e gritou.

- Isto... não é possível... o que é que está a a...contecer? - Hikari recuou em pânico.

- A tua energia parece bastante apetitosa... - sussurrou alguém atrás dela.

Hikari virou-se com o susto e viu uma bela mulher. Os seus cabelos eram negros, vestia um vestido da cor das folhas caídas... aliás, o próprio vestido imitava o padrão das folhas. Mas o que a assustou foram os olhos da mulher... eram de um azul tão claro que eram quase brancos e o ar louco que eles envergavam tornavam-na aterrorizadora.

Hikari não conseguía articular uma palavra que fosse. Ficara paralisada com o medo. A mulher avançava para ela com os braço estendido, querendo tocar-lhe.

- NÃO! - gritou e foi como se uma onda de energia se tivesse libertado dela.

As folhas caídas levantaram voo, revelando diversas pessoas escondidas por debaixo destas. A mulher parou a sua marcha e olhou espantada para a rapariga. Uma estranha luz focava-se na testa de Hikari.

- Não me digas... - a expressão da mulher era agora a de um sorriso irónico. - A sorte está mesmo do nosso lado. Ter a primeira guerreira bem aqui nas minhas mãos. - o seu sorriso louco era cada vez mais assustador.

Antes que Hikari conseguísse perceber o que se estava a passar, já tinha as mãos da mulher a apertarem-lhe o pescoço.

- O teu cristal vai ser meu! - disse a mulher olhando-a com os olhos loucos.

Hikari sentia o ar a faltar-lhe e a consciência a abandona-la. Mas no instante seguinte algo se passou e as mãos da mulher descravaram-se do seu pescoço.

Quando a aflição da falta de respiração passou e lhe permitiu ver o que se passava, viu uma águia a atacar a sua inimiga.

- Maldito sejas! - gritava a mulher tentando proteger-se das garras da ave.

- Rapariga! - ouviu-se uma voz gritar.

Hikari viu Aldebaran saltar por cima das raízes que estavam a bloquear a entrada do parque.

- Toma! - o gato atirou algo para junto de Hikari.

Entretanto a inimiga já se conseguíra livrar da águia que voara para longe com menos de penas do que o habitual. Assim que se viu livre do animal, ela virou-se para a nova cena que se desenrolara e os seus olhos caíram sobre o gato, mais precisamente sobre a cicatriz que estava na testa do animal.

- Mas estarei a ver bem? - disse ela ainda com mais ironia. - Será o herdeiro de Aldebaran? O príncipe da nossa "querida" constelação de Touro?

Aldebaran olhou a inimiga nos olhos.

- Tu és uma das Pleiades. - disse com os olhos semicerrados.

- Sou Asterope, caro príncipe. - disse fazendo uma vénia ridícula. - Lamento não poder aparecer mais elegante perante vós, mas segundo vejo também não se apresenta na sua melhor forma - este último comentário foi feito com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Aldebaran retraiu-se. Sabia que na sua forma actual era-lhe impossível enfrentar Asterope, precisava que uma guerreira lhe emprestasse poder. Mas a rapariga parecia uma idiota. Assistia à cena toda e não se movia. Nem sequer apanhara o medalhão que ele lhe atirara.

- Apanha o medalhão sua idiota - sussurrou de modo a que só Hikari ouvisse.

- Han? - a rapariga ainda estava em choque.

- Apanha a porra do medalhão e grita: "Vega Star Power! Make up!"!! - gritou Aldebaran.

No momento as raízes das árvores começaram a ataca-los.

Em pânico, Hikari agarrou no medalhão e gritou as palavras que o gato lhe dissera:

- Vega Star Power! Make Up!! - no instante seguinte foi envolvida numa luz esverdeada. Da sua testa brotou uma pedra verde clara que formou uma tiara e se estendeu ao resto do corpo dando-lhe um uniforme de cor verde. Do seu peito floriram pequenas flores brancas dando origem a um laço neste lugar.

Quando a luz a libertou, estava com um uniforme completamente diferente daquele que vestia há poucos minutos.

A sua mente não compreendia o que se estava a passar, mas nem teve tempo para pensar, pois no momento seguinte era atacada por mais raízes enviadas por Asterope.

- Então tu és mesmo a Sailor Vega. - disse a mulher e de seguida murmurou - tenho de destrui-la o mais rápido possível...

E os ataques eram cada vez mais frequentes e poderosos, tanto em Hikari, como para Aldebaran.

- Vega! Chama o poder da lira! - gritou o gato.

- E como é que eu faço isso?!!!

- Basta... - as suas palavras foram interrompidas pois um ramo atingiu-o e atirou-o para longe de Hikari.

- Gatinhooo!! - gritou a rapariga. - Bolas, como é que eu faço para chamar o raio da Lira?

No preciso momento em que disse a palavra Lira, formaram-se palavras claras na sua mente:

- Grande Lira, protege a tua filha. Alpha Lirae! Make Up!

E tinha agora um estranho instrumento musical nas mãos.

- E o que é que eu faço com isto? Aaaaah - mais raízes a atacarem-na, Hikari já não sabia para onde escapar. - Olha vou tocar... - e começou a tocar aleatoriamente.

À medida que tocava, parecia que as raízes eram atingidas por uma força invisível, que as fazia recuar.

- Está a funcionar!

- Não! - Asterope deixou de comandar as raízes ao longe e correu para Hikari, no intuito de a matar com as suas próprias mãos.

- AAAAH! - Hikari tocou com mais empenho nas corda do instrumento.

Asterope sofria pequenos golpes, mas nada que a fizesse recuar.

- Toca a música da constelação de Lyra! - gritou Aldebaran debaixo de uma raiz.

- Toco o quê????

Hikari não fazia ideia de qual música seria aquela. Nunca tivera aulas de música e aquela era a primeira vez que tinha uma lira nas mãos. Mas sem saber como, as suas mãos começaram a mover-se por conta própria e a tocar uma melodia.

Asterope estacou, os seus olhos esbugalharam-se.

- NÃO! - levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando abafar o som harmonioso.

A Hikari continuava a tocar. Asterope contorcia-se e gritava como se algo no seu interior estivesse a ser consumido. Num uivo final, o seu corpo ficou cinzento, e no instante seguinte, desfazia-se em pó.

Estava tudo acabado, Hikari parou de tocar.

O parque voltou a ser como era e as pessoas que estavam caídas no chão começaram a abrir os olhos.

- Vega! Temos de sair daqui depressa! - gritou Aldebaran. - As pessoas não podem perceber o que se passou!

Hikari pegou no gato e fugiu dali.

* * *

Quem olhasse veria apenas escuridão. Uma negritude completa, sem uma única gota de luz. No entanto ouviam-se risos de dentro daquele quarto. Alguém abriu a porta e iluminou um pouco o espaço. 

- Que aconteceu, Polaris? - disse a silhueta que se encontrava à porta.

Das entranhas do quarto escuro veio uma voz:

- Eles apareceram. Pelo menos um deles. E já encontrou uma guerreira. - a voz denotava alegria.

A silhueta permaneceu em silêncio. Como que apreendendo a informação.

- Foram eles que derrotaram Asterope?

- Sim... - mais um risinho feliz.

- E quem é a guerreira?

- Vega.

- Maldição! Tinha de ser a Vega... - disse como se um peso lhe caísse nos ombros.

- Informa a nossa senhora. Ela vai gostar de saber.

- Sim, direi. E o guardião que apareceu? Era aquele que tu esperavas?

Os risinhos cessaram. Agora quem respondeu foi uma voz séria.

- Não. Tentei elimina-lo quando se dirigia para a Terra, mas infelizmente falhei... No entanto devo tê-lo enviado para bem longe. - voltou a rir-se.

- Muito bem... - a silhueta abandonou a porta e esta fechou-se, voltando a mergulhar o quarto em sombras.

* * *

- Mooooh! O que é que se passa?! Quem era aquela mulher? O que eram aquelas roupas?, aquela coisa que toca? e acima de tudo: Quem és tu?! - gritou Hikari. 

Já se encontravam em casa da rapariga. Felizmente a mãe de Hikari tinha ido às compras e estavam os dois sozinhos em casa.

- O meu nome é Aldebaran. Sou um dos quatros guardiões da Terra. Para ser mais exacto: sou o guardião do Este. E tu és Sailor Vega. Uma das 11 guerreiras behenianas.

- Beheni-quem?

- Acho que vou ter de começar desde o inicio...


	2. Chapter 2

**2º CAPÍTULO – A ALIANÇA BEHENIANA. ALGOL E O SEU PODER MALIGNO. OS GUARDIÕES **

- Bem, deixa-me lá explicar o que é a aliança Beheniana. - informou Aldebaran.

Hikari olhava fixamente para o gato, num misto de interesse e de negação:

"Isto é tudo demasiado irreal..." - pensava ela.

- A aliança é composta por 15 grandes estrelas:

Algol,

Pleiades,

Aldebaran,

Capella,

Sirius,

Procyon,

Regulus,

Polaris,

Gienah,

Spica,

Arcturus,

Alphecca,

Antares,

Vega e

Deneb Algedi.

Esta aliança foi feita há milhares de anos atrás, quando o Chaos estava completamente descontrolado.

Hikari levantou o braço, como faria numa aula.

- Sim? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- O chaos é a tal força que rege o universo, não é verdade?

- O chaos é de onde vêm todas as forças malignas que habitam o universo. Foi de lá que vieram todos os inimigos que ameaçaram o universo. Felizmente os habitantes do planeta Terra sempre ignoraram estes ataques, e sempre que algum se descontrolava, era-lhes feita uma lavagem cerebral para não se lembrarem do que se tinha passado.

« Mais alguma pergunta?

- Não. Podes continuar.

- Onde é que eu ia... Ah! O chaos criava males diferentes a toda a hora e morreu imensa gente pelo universo fora, foi quase o holocausto universal. Então 15 guerreiros uniram forças para selar o chaos e tentar controla-lo. E conseguiram fazê-lo.

« Esta aliança durou até há 100 anos atrás. Altura em que Algol e as Pleiades decidiram sair. As Pleiades fizeram-no por se terem revoltado contra Aldebaran, a estrela regente da constelação de Touro, onde elas habitavam.

« As razões que levaram Algol a desistir é que nunca foram deixadas claras pelo seu regente. No entanto o resto da aliança conseguia adivinhar o porquê. Algol sempre se sentira atraído pelo chaos e por vezes era-lhe dificil esconder a sua ambição pelo poder universal. Muitas vezes sugerira o ataque a pequenos sistemas estrelares para aumentar o poder da aliança, mas as suas propostas foram sempre recusadas.

« Até ao momento ainda não se tinham notado manifestações de abuso de poder desta estrela. Até porque a aliança estava mais ocupada a lutar contra a Sailor Galáxia. Entretanto esta ameaça foi derrotada por uma guerreira do Sistema Solar.

« Ainda hoje o universo está a recuperar das feridas que a Sailor Galáxia provocou. Muitos morreram e as suas sementes de estrela foram deixadas pelo universo. Muitas delas permaneceram no planeta Terra e tentaram encontrar corpos nos quais pudessem florir novamente. Foi o que aconteceu contigo...»

Hikari arregalou os olhos:

- Han? O que queres dizer?

- A semente de estrela da princesa Vega, que foi assassinada pela Sailor Galáxia foi deixada no planeta Terra após a sua derrota. O desejo de voltar a florir no corpo de uma senshi foi tanta, que a semente procurou o corpo de uma criança recem-nascida ou ainda por nascer onde pudesse voltar a ser plantada.

- Isso quer dizer que... eu tenho uma coisa dessas dentro de mim? Uma semente de estrela?

- Sim. Foi ela que te deu esses poderes. E também é ela que te está a dar o dever de proteger o chaos das garras de Algol.

- Ah espera... mas ainda não me explicaste o tal plano de Algol.

- Basicamente ainda não sabemos ao certo o que ela quer fazer...

- Han?! Então porque é que estamos aqui?! - guinchou Hikari.

- Bem... A verdade é que notamos que houve movimentos estranhos em Algol. E só recentemente é que notamos que a princesa de lá está desaparecida. Até há pouco tempo pensamos que ela estava viva e a morar no castelo. Mas depois viemos a saber que se tratava de uma impostora. A verdadeira princesa nunca foi vista no castelo. E então descobrimos que também ela fora morta por Galáxia e que a sua semente de estrela também estaria perdida no planeta Terra.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada...

- Quer sim! O facto de eles terem omitido este acontecimento ao longo de 15 anos, torna tudo demasiado suspeito! O facto da princesa estar no planeta Terra pode ser algum posicionamento estratégico! Pensa bem: o planeta Terra fica na via Láctea, e o que é que se encontra bem no centro desta? O Caldeirão das Estrelas! O Chaos!

« E depois daquilo que vimos hoje, as suspeitas da aliança foram confirmadas! Há inimigos no planeta Terra. E pior! Parece que as Pleiades aliaram-se a Algol.

- Mas quem é que vos garante que é Algol que está por detrás disto tudo?

- O ar que respirei quando cheguei à Terra era o mesmo ar infectado de poder negro que tem coberto Algol durante os ultimos anos. Só que numa concentração inferior.

- Então... - Hikari tentou concentrar-se e juntar todos os bocados de informação que Aldebaran acabara de lhe transmitir. - Isto tudo quer dizer que... Eu sou uma princesa?!

Aldebaran caiu da cama.

- Isto não é altura para estares a pensar nisso!!! - gritou.

- Ok, desculpa. Mas diz-me, como é que nós vamos lutar contra isto tudo? Somos só dois e eu não faço a mínima ideia de como usar os meus poderes.

- A verdade é que houve outras sementes de estrela a ficarem presas na Terra. Quase todas as princesas da aliança ficaram cá. Excepto os principes dos planetas guardiões e as Pleiades.

- Então temos de encontrar as restantes senshi!

Ouviu-se a porta da rua a bater. Os dois estacaram.

- Hikari! Cheguei! Podes vir-me ajudar com as compras? - chamou a mãe.

- Sim, mãe já vou! - gritou em resposta e de seguida mandou uma manta para cima de Aldebaran.

- Mas o que é que te deu?

- Tu esconde-te e não faças barulho! Não me está a apetecer explicar à minha mãe porque é que temos um gato em casa! E que fala ainda por cima!

- Os gatos daqui não falam?

- Claro que não! - e bateu com a porta, enquanto saía do quarto.

* * *

O resto do dia passou-se sem grandes problemas, Hikari passou o tempo todo no quarto tentando entender-se com Aldebaran, já que não podia dizer à mãe que tinha um gato em casa.

- Não podes arranjar um sitio para passar a noite?

- Hey acabei de chegar à Terra! Achas que conheço alguém? Ah, já agora, tens de ir comigo ao ferro velho procurar a minha nave.

- Procurar a tua quê?! E que queres fazer com ela?! Não me digas que a queres trazer para aqui!

- Mas não a posso deixar ali! Aliás, se alguém me quiser contactar, vai usar o rádio da nave! Aaaargh não a devia ter deixado sozinha! Temos de a ir buscar!

- A esta hora não vamos a lado nenhum! - retorquiu Hikari.

- Mas e se alguém me tentar contactar?!

- Se quiseres vais lá passar a noite. Eu é que não posso sair de casa a estas horas!

- Raios partam! És uma guerreira que vai salvar o universo! Que te custa ires lá comigo agora?

- Custa a minha mesada! já para não falar que se for assaltada e esfaqueada durante esta noite, já não vou salvar planeta nenhum!

- Raios! Raparigas terrestres são piores do que duquesas Aldebaranianas!

- Boa Noite! - disse como que para acabar a conversa, enquanto se enfiava na cama - Amanhã talvez vá lá contigo, mas hoje tenho sono! E ai de ti se me acordas! - e apagou a luz.

- Sempre é melhor que nada... - ronronou Aldebaran, procurando um sitio onde se aconchegar para passar a noite.

* * *

No dia seguinte Hikari acordou com os gritos de Aldebaran.

- Hikari! Hikari! Acorda!!!!! Alguém andou a mexer na minha nave! Está tudo de pernas para o ar!

A rapariga tapou a cabeça com a almofada.

- 'xa-me em paz, gatestúpido. - murmurou.

- Acorda, sua miúda estúpida! - e mordeu-lhe a mão.

- Porra!!! Gato anormal!!! Eu vou-te castrar!! Eu vou-te meter na rua!!

- ALGUÉM ESTEVE NA MINHA NAVE!!! - gritou o gato.

- Cala-te!!! Olha que acordas a minha mãe!

- A tua mãe já saiu de casa há muito tempo! Já são 11.30!! Ouves-me ou não?!

Hikari olhou para o despertador e confirmou o que o gato lhe dissera. Felizmente era sábado.

- Então diz lá o que se passa - disse Hikari enquanto se sentava na cama e esfregava os olhos.

- Hoje de manhã fui ao ferro velho procurar a minha nave, mas ela estava toda de pernas para o ar! Alguém andou a remexer nos papéis que eu deixei lá dentro e parece que andou à procura de algo!

- Bah... deve ter sido o dono do ferro velho... viu para ali uma nave espacial e decidiu ver se dava para vender.

- Não, Hikari... Não estás a entender... a nave estava camuflada! Só quem sabia da sua existência é que poderia ter dado com ela! Para além do mais, conseguiram abri-la! E é preciso um código especial para o fazer e só eu é que o sei!

- Então quem é que achas que foi?

- Não sei! Mas alguém que sabe da minha presença neste planeta! - e de seguida começou a falar para si mesmo - Será que Asterope conseguiu enviar alguma mensagem para Algol antes de morrer? Será que foi ela?! Mas não... se fosse ela tinha levado a nave atrás e não a teria deixado ali.

- Bom andarmos aqui às voltas a perguntar quem terá sido é que não nos vai ajudar em nada. Já agora, viste se foste seguido?

- Se...guido? - os seus olhos esbugalharam-se. O pânico fora tanto que nem sequer se lembrara que poderia estar a ser seguido. - waaaah, não reparei!!

- Boa... ainda me trazes para aqui os inimigos todos e eu fico sem casa! Ainda bem que a minha mãe não está aqui!! - guinchou Hikari enquanto corria para a janela, tentando avistar algum comportamento suspeito na rua. - Por aqui parece tudo normal...

- Pelos teus padrões pode estar normal, mas a verdade é que elas podem usar tudo para nos espiar, até animais! Vê se encontras algum pássaro, ou gato, ou o que quer que seja!!

- A única coisa que vejo são pássaros a voar no céu. - disse e de repente pareceu lembrar-se de algo - Aldebaran, tu também podes utilizar animais para te ajudarem?

- Enquanto estiver nesta forma inferior não consigo fazer seja o que for...

- Então que águia foi aquela que me salvou pouco antes de tu chegares ao parque?

- Uma águia?... Não sei de águia nenhuma.

- Mas... ela salvou-me, foi como se fosse um aliado...

- Uma águia... - Aldebaran mostrava-se pensativo.

- O que têm as águias?

- Bem... há quem diga que as águias protegem os nativos da constelação de Lira. Existem até imagens antigas em que uma águia parece envolver a constelação com as suas asas. E também existe a lenda de Qi-Xi, mas isso já são lendas inventadas por terrestres.

- A lenda de Qi-Xi? nunca ouvi falar.

- Vocês aqui no Japão dão-lhe outro nome, agora não me estou a lembrar, bem isso agora não interessa. Pode ser que a tal águia seja um protector teu. Não sei... A verdade é que não nos fez mal nenhum, por isso não nos precisamos de preocupar com ele.

Hikari afastara-se da janela, enquanto conversava com Aldebaran, e estava a sentar-se na cama quando viu dois vultos com olhos brilhantes a olhar para dentro do quarto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritou, enquanto apontava para a janela.

Aldebaran assustado olhou para ela e viu para onde ela estava a apontar. No instante seguinte os dois vultos saltaram para dentro do quarto e atiraram-se a Aldebaran.

Ouviram-se miados e ruídos de gatos assanhadas. Hikari não conseguia distinguir o que quer que fosse daquela massa de pêlo que lutava à sua frente. Ela agarrou na primeira coisa que lhe veio à mão (o candeeiro da mesa de cabeceira) e preparava-se para o arremessar quando começou a ouvir risos:

- Aldebaran, és tão estúpido! - disse alguém entre risos.

- Antares?! - miou Aldebaran.

Hikari conseguia ver agora a forma correcta dos dois vultos. Eram dois gatos tal como Aldebaran. Um deles tinha o pêlo Negro, enquanto que o outro tinha-o castanho avermelhado.

- Claro, parvalhão. Achavas que ias ficar com a diversão em Tóquio toda só para ti? - disse o gato preto.

- Regulus!! - gritou Aldebaran e tentou abraçar-se a ele, mas isto feito por um gato não é muito confortável e Aldebaran caiu.

Os outros gatos riram que nem perdidos:

- Ahaha, vejo que ainda não te habituaste à tua forma de gato. - riu-se o gato castanho, que Hikari percebeu que se chamava Antares.

- Ahm... Aldebaran... - Interrompeu Hikari. - podes-me dizer o que é que se está a passar?

- Ah pois... Isso também eu gostava de saber! - disse ele com o olhar fixo nos outros gatos.

- É uma longa história... - disse Regulus, o gato preto.

* * *

- Então deixem-me ver se percebi bem: Vocês são 3 dos quatro guardiões da Terra. E são todos principes da aliança. Vieram para a Terra tentar perceber quais os planos da Algol e tentar acordar as guerreiras adormecidas. Quando estavam a vir para cá, algo correu mal e separaram-se, o Regulus e o Antares aterraram de imediato nos Estados Unidos, enquanto que o Aldebaran demorou um pouco mais de tempo (devido à posição da Terra) para aterrar no Japão. Hoje de manhã vocês conseguiram chegar a Tóquio e procuraram pela nave do Aldebaran, foram vocês que a revistaram e poucas horas depois viram o Aldebaran a aproximar-se e decidiram segui-lo para ver se estava tudo bem e se ele não estava a ser controlado por Algol. - reflectiu Hikari.

- Sim, é isso tudo. - confirmou Regulus. Este gato parecia agir como um lider perante os outros dois.

- E que é feito do 4º guardião? - perguntou Hikari.

- Formalhaut não pertence à aliança. Por isso não teve permissão para vir para a Terra. - completou Antares. - mas foi ele que preparou o engenho para podermos vir para a Terra.

- Mas pelos vistos não o preparou muito bem - retorquiu Aldebaran. - quando cá cheguei estava sozinho e o rádio não apanhava nada.

- Não apanhava porque o tinhas dessintonizado. - disse Antares num tom de gozo.

- O quê?!

- Sim... achas que a frequência do outro lado do universo é a mesma que na Terra?

- Mas... - Aldebaran corou.

- Hoje de manhã estivemos a usa-lo. - disse Regulus. - Já informamos o Formalhaut da nossa situação até à bocado.

- És mesmo tótó! - riu-se Antares - Nem um rádio sabes sintonizar.

Aldebaran preparava-se para retorquir mas assuntos mais sérios vieram-lhe à memória:

- Então mas e o que é que vos aconteceu? Porque é que foram para o sitio errado?

- Não sei ao certo. - disse Regulus com um ar sério. - Penso que sofremos uma interferência exterior. Não sei se foram as Outer Senshi, ou se algo que veio daqui da Terra.

- Poderá ter sido alguma interferência de Algol? - perguntou Hikari.

- Não digo que não. Mas sendo assim elas já sabiam que nós estavamos a vir para a Terra.

- Nesse caso temos de nos apressar a formar um contra-ataque! - disse Antares. - Rapariga já sabes fazer alguma coisa com os teus poderes?

- Her... - Hikari sentiu-se a corar - A verdade é que mal sei como escapei da batalha do outro dia.

- Sabes tocar lira? - perguntou Regulus.

- Não. Nunca tinha visto uma lira na vida.

- Então vamos começar por te treinar. Precisas de comprar uma lira. Há alguma loja de música aberta a esta hora?

- Não posso usar a lira que já tenho?

- E queres destruir o bairro inteiro? Essa lira não é um simples instrumento. Tem o poder de uma constelação inteira dentro dela. - disse Antares.

- Sendo assim, vamos à loja de música mais próxima. - concluiu Regulus.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º CAPÍTULO: A LOJA DE MÚSICA. A GRANDE CABRA. SAILOR CAPELLA APARECE!**

Novamente o quarto escuro.

Desta vez não haviam risos, apenas o silêncio. A porta abriu-se e viu-se uma silhueta recortada pela luz.

- Ainda bem que chegaste. - disse a voz de dentro do quarto - A nossa senhora pediu-me que te desse um recado.

- Que disse ela? - perguntou a silhueta.

- Na verdade é um recado dentro de outro recado. - ouviu-se um risinho.

- Fala de uma vez.

- Ela disse para tu dizeres - riu outra vez - à tua irmãzinha que passa a vida a olhar para o espelho, para ela se preparar para entrar em acção.

- Estás a falar da Maia?

- Sim, essa mesma. Deve ser difícil ter tantas irmãs. - disse cinicamente.

- Ninguém te pediu a opinião. - disse a silhueta, fechando a porta.

* * *

E os risos voltaram a encher o quarto negro.

- Já fomos a 3 lojas diferentes e ainda não encontramos uma lira. - bufou Aldebaran. Estava pousado no ombro de Hikari.

- Deves pensar que hoje em dia é fácil encontrar um instrumento antigo como esse. - retorquiu Hikari.

- Leva-nos às lojas certas, então.

E Hikari atirou o gato ao chão, que se estatelou no pavimento.

- Que é que te deu?!

- Foi só para ver se é verdade que os gatos caem sempre de pé. Pelos vistos não. Ou então tu és um gato frouxo.

- Hey!! a minha forma original não é a de um gato, sabias?!

- Pois... deves ser o belo de um porquinho.

- Eu sou um humano, tal como tu!! Só que como estou longe do meu planeta, não tenho poder suficiente para voltar à minha forma. Tu bem que podias emprestar-me alguma energia!!

- Calem-se lá. Já estou farto de vos ouvir. - disse Antares que os acompanhava a pé.

- Não existe nenhuma loja que venda instrumentos clássicos nesta zona? - perguntou Regulus que caminhava lado a lado com Antares.

- Sim, existe. É para lá que nos dirigimos agora. - disse Hikari.

- Aaah finalmente! Devias ter-nos levado para lá logo de inicio! - rabujou Aldebaran e Hikari deu-lhe um fortíssimo pontapé.

- Que é que te deu agora?!!!!! - gritou Aldebaran completamente fora de si.

- Foi para confirmar se os gatos têm mesmo 7 vidas...

* * *

Finalmente chegaram à loja.

- Entramos só nós os dois. - disse Regulus. Já tinham repetido aquele processo nas lojas anteriores.

O gato preto saltou para os braços de Hikari e os dois entraram na loja.

- Bom dia! - Saudou a rapariga que se encontrava ao balcão. Devia ter a mesma idade de Hikari. - Precisam de ajuda?

- Bom dia, queria saber se têm liras. - disse Hikari.

- Hmm, Liras... Acho que temos algumas sim, espere só um momento. - e a rapariga desapareceu pela porta atrás do balcão.

- Esta rapariga... - ronronou Regulus.

- Parece-me simpática. - disse Hikari.

- Não era a isso que me referia. Era mais... - Regulus teve de parar, pois a rapariga já voltava com as mãos cheias de caixas.

- Temos alguns modelos. Mas são bastante limitados. Hoje em dia quase ninguém quer aprender a tocar lira, preferem harpa. A maior parte das liras que vendemos é para coleccionadores de antiguidades. - contou a rapariga. - Por acaso está a aprender a tocar?

- Her... sim, quer dizer não. Mas é um instrumento que eu gostava de aprender. - disse Hikari meio embaraçada.

- Se lhe interessar, temos aulas de música nas traseiras da loja. Se bem que de momento não há ninguém a querer aprender lira para podermos formar uma turma.

- Oh, mas eu ainda não sei... talvez aprenda em casa ou...

- Tem alguém que lhe ensine? Sendo assim será mais fácil. Mas segundo me parece não se consegue decidir por qual lira deve levar. Devia ter trazido o seu professor consigo. Se quiser eu posso ajudar. Esta aqui é bastante boa para quem ainda está a aprender. - e apontou para uma das liras que tinha pousado em cima da mesa.

Hikari sentiu o coração a querer saltar-lhe pela boca quando viu o preço da lira. E aquela era a mais barata.

- Ahm... Sabe eu ainda preciso falar com os meus pais, para ver se eles me dão o dinheiro e...

Regulus começou a miar de uma forma aflitiva e a apontar para a rua.

- Mas o que é que te deu?! - perguntou Hikari assustada.

- Se calhar ele quer ir para lá para fora. Parece que estão uns gatos à entrada. - a rapariga apontava para Aldebaran e Antares que esperavam pacientemente à porta.

- Eu vou leva-lo por um instante e já volto. - e assim fez.

- Mas o que é que te deu, Regulus!? - repreendeu Hikari.

- Tu tens de comprar a lira o mais rápido possível! Que conversa foi essa de teres de falar com os teus pais? - respondeu o gato preto.

- É que sabes, eu não tenho aquele dinheiro todo para pagar a lira!

- Se o problema é esse, já podias ter dito! - interrompeu Antares - Toma.

- Um cartão de crédito?! Onde é que tu arranjaste isto?!

- Quando vais para um planeta diferente, convém ires prevenido... - disse Antares com um ar bastante _cool_.

- Obrigada. - disse Hikari sorrindo - Só espero que não dê barraca.

- Então vamos lá. - e Regulus voltou para os braços de Hikari.

Minutos depois Hikari saía da loja com uma caixa contendo o instrumento nas mãos e Regulus caminhava a seu lado.

- E pronto já temos a lira. - disse o gato sorrindo.

- Já não era sem tempo. Tenho fome. - Aldebaran nunca estava satisfeito...

* * *

Foram almoçar a uma explanada ali próxima. Hikari pediu para servirem também alguma comida para os gatos que estavam famintos. Enquanto todos comiam, Regulus apresentava um ar sério.

- Regulus, passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou Hikari.

- Ah, não ligues, ele é sempre assim. - disse Antares.

- Não, não é. - corrigiu Aldebaran - está tudo bem Regulus?

- Está sim... é só... uma comixãozinha na testa.

- Sindrome de Harry Potter? O quem-nós-sabemos está próximo? - gozou Hikari.

- Han? - fizeram os 3 gatos.

- Ok... Não há Harry Potter nos vossos planetas... - e sorveu o sumo que tinha à frente.

* * *

- Estou? Mãe? É a Yumiko. É só para avisar que estou a fechar a loja para ir almoçar. Ok? Vá até logo. Beijinhos. - A rapariga da loja de música desligou o telemóvel e trancou a loja.

- Tenho de encontrar um sitio barato para almoçar. - pensou - preciso de poupar dinheiro para comprar umas cordas novas para o violino.

Enquanto pensava nisto, passou em frente a uma florista. Devia ser nova. Desde pequena que passava naquela rua para ajudar a mãe na loja/escola de música e nunca vira aquele estabelecimento.

- Bom dia! - disse Yumiko. - Esta loja é nova, não é?

- Sim, acabei de a inaugurar. - respondeu a dona saindo das traseiras da loja.

Yumiko sentiu que nunca vira uma mulher tão bela. Os seus cabelos eram compridos de um cor de laranja pêssego, tinha olhos dourados e uma feições perfeitas. Também era bastante alta, deveria ter cerca de 1.75m.

- Oh! - Yumiko parecia espantada com algo - tem hellebores negras! Nunca pensei voltar a ver uma por estes lados!

- São lindas, não são? São tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas.

- Sim, tem razão. Fazem-me lembrar a minha avó. Não por ele ser frágil, mas porque perto da casa dela haviam muitas flores destas. - suspirou - gostava de as poder comprar, mas infelizmente não tenho muito dinheiro.

- Mas leve-as! Faço-lhe um preço especial!

Yumiko tentou recusar, mas quando deu por si já se estava a afastar da florista com um vaso de hellebores negras nas mãos.

- Bem, ao menos foram baratas... - suspirou.

* * *

Hikari preparava-se para se ir embora da esplanada quando ao longe avistou algo que a interessou.

- Heeer, meninos esperem aqui! Ou então vão já para casa! - disse e correu para longe.

- Hey! Mas isto é assim?! - disse Aldebaran.

- Tem cuidado com a lira! - gritou Antares.

- Adolescentes... - suspirou Regulus.

* * *

- Shuji-kun! - chamou Hikari.

O rapaz olhou e esboçou um enorme sorriso:

- Hikari-chan! Que fazes por aqui?

- Vim fazer umas compras. E tu?

- Vim ver se comprava um livro de exercícios.

- Hmmm, também precisava dum.

- Então anda. Fiquei de me encontrar com o Matsumoto-kun para procurarmos juntos.

- Aaaargh... o Matsumoto-kun... - pensou Hikari.

Não gostava da atitude do rapaz. Sempre com um ar sério, era difícil falar com ele. Achava que tudo o que as raparigas da escola de apoio faziam era fútil e infantil.

- Vamos lá então. - disse Hikari, ao menos podia passar uns momentos com Shuji-kun.

* * *

- Aquela rapariga não existe. - suspirou Aldebaran. - Nós aqui a pensar numa forma de salvar o universo e ela em vez de se aplicar a aprender a tocar lira, vai passear e nem nos diz para onde!

- Sim... ainda acontece alguma emergência e nem sabemos para onde ela foi! - concordou Antares.

- Não se preocupem. - disse Regulus. - Calculei que isto fosse acontecer, por isso pus um localizador na sua mala. Já para não falar que fiquei com o número de telemóvel dela.

- Waaah... Reggie tu pensas sempre em tudo. - Aldebaran olhava para o amigo com um ar de respeito.

- Ao contrário de certas pessoas... - picou Antares.

Mas desta vez houve algo que chamou a atenção de Regulus:

- Pessoal, vocês vão andando para casa, eu tenho de investigar algo! - e correu para longe.

- Mas isto hoje está tudo doido?!

* * *

Yumiko tinha entrado num restaurante de fast food e preparava-se para pedir o prato mais barato, quando ouviu um miado atrás de si.

- Oh! É o gatinho de há bocado! - baixou-se para lhe fazer uma festa, pousando o vaso no chão. - Então? perdeste-te da tua dona? Ela ficou tão entusiasmada com a lira que se esqueceu de ti, não?

Mas a atenção de Regulus prendera-se no vaso, assim que o vira. Aquela flor... ao ver aquela flor teve um mau pressentimento.

- Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer!! - gritou Yumiko ao ver o conteúdo do vaso espalhado no chão.

As suas suspeitas estavam correctas! Na base do vaso estava o símbolo das pleiades!

Quando Yumiko tentou endireitar o vaso, Regulus assanhou-se e ameaçou que a arranhava.

- És um gato mau! Espera só até eu encontrar a tua dona!

- Onde é que compraste este vaso?! - rosnou Regulus.

Yumiko estava demasiado espantada com o gato que falava para conseguir responder.

- Eu perguntei: onde é que tu compraste este vaso?!

- Eu... comprei-o numa florista perto do meu trabalho. - disse Yumiko cheia de medo do gato que falava.

- Leva-me até lá! E não voltes a tocar nesse vaso. Está cheio de energia negra. Durante a noite quando a planta não conseguir fazer a fotossíntese, ela vai absorver a tua energia! Queima-a!

Yumiko não sabia o que se estava a passar, um gato que falava e dizia que a planta que comprara era maligna... Era tudo demasiado irreal. No entanto mostrou o caminho ao gato.

* * *

- O Matsumoto-kun nunca mais chega. - queixou-se Shuji.

- Sim, tens razão. - concordou Hikari e no instante seguinte o seu telemóvel começou a tocar. - Hmm, espera aí que eu vou atender.

- Hikari!! Daqui fala o Regulus! Vem o mais rápido possível para a rua onde compramos a lira! procura uma florista! Há um novo inimigo nessa área! Apressa-te! - e desligou.

- Mas... - ela olhou para Shuji que finalmente esboçara um sorriso pois já via Matsumoto a subir a rua.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas! - disse o rapaz.

- Desculpa, o autocarro atrasou-se e perdi o comboio. - desculpou-se Matsumoto.

- Heer, Shuji-kun! - Hikari aproximou-se. - Houve uma emergência e tenho de me ir embora o mais rápido possível. Peço desculpa.

- Oh... que pena, mas se é uma emergência eu compreendo. Vai lá descansada.

- Obrigada! Adeus! - e correu o mais rápido que pôde para junto de Regulus.

- Tenho a impressão que ela não gosta lá muito de mim. - murmurou Matsumoto.

* * *

Entretanto Regulus e Yumiko já se encontravam em frente à florista.

- Foi aqui. - disse Yumiko tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Isto está impregnado de energia negativa... Onde está a dona da loja?!

- Parece que não está cá agora. - Yumiko entrou e perguntou à senhora idosa que estava ao balcão se sabia do paradeiro da mulher que lhe vendera o vaso de flores.

- Oh! foi até à estufa tratar das hellebores negras.

- Sabe onde fica essa estufa?

- Oh sim, fica... - e deu-lhes as indicações para chegar lá.

Uma vez fora da loja, Regulus disse:

- Rapariga, agora é melhor ficares por aqui. Eu vou até à estufa com uma rapariga que sabe o que fazer com aquela mulher.

- O meu nome é Yumiko. E já que me arrastaste até aqui, quero saber o que se passa!

Regulus olhou de uma forma diferente para a rapariga.

- De facto a minha intuição nunca falha - deu um risinho. - Tu és a reencarnação da Grande Cabra.

- Da grande quê?! - o gato tinha-a ofendido.

- Não!! Não é nesse sentido!!...

* * *

Hikari estava prestes a chegar à rua que Regulus lhe indicara. Por fim, viu-o a discutir com a rapariga que lhe vendera a lira.

- Regulus não era suposto estares a perseguir o inimigo?! - interrompeu Hikari.

- Sim, mas ela não está aqui.

- Mas sabemos onde ela está! - disse Yumiko com um estranho entusiasmo.

- Regulus - Hikari fez uma pausa e apontou para a rapariga. - O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?

- Depois conto-te, agora temos de enfrentar o inimigo!

* * *

Os 3 correram até ao local que a senhora da loja lhes indicara. Ficava no meio de uma floresta onde era impossível ver algo num raio de 10 metros devido a densa vegetação.

- Temos de encontrar a estufa. - gritou Regulus

- Estou a vê-la! - Yumiko apontava para a esquerda.

Dirigiram-se para lá e entraram de rompante.

No interior encontravam-se milhares de hellebores negras e no meio delas... estava Maia, a pleiade mais bela.

- Pela cicatriz que tens na testa posso deduzir que és Regulus, o guardião do Norte. - disse Maia numa calma stressante.

- E pelo símbolo que fazes na base dos teus vasos posso dizer que és uma pleiade. - disse Regulus.

- Sim. Sou Maia. A mais velha das 7 irmãs Pleiades. Agora que fizemos as apresentações, suponho que me queiram atacar, não é verdade? - a pleiade levantou os braços e as hellebores ganharam vida.

- Transformem-se! - gritou Regulus.

- Vega Star Power! Make Up!

- O quê?! - gritou Yumiko.

Sailor Vega já se transformara e tinha a Alpha Lirae nas mãos pronta para se defender dos ataques de Maia.

- Toma este medalhão e grita: Capella Star Power! Make Up!

Yumiko assim fez e tal como Hikari, também foi envolta em luz, mas desta vez de uma cor azul. Uma safira brotou da sua testa dando-lhe um uniforme da sua cor, do peito floriram pequenas flores cor de rosa que se transformaram num laço dessa cor. Por fim a luz libertou-a.

Sailor Capella aparecera!

- Aaaah, ajudem-me!! - Maia começara a andar na direcção de Hikari e esta não conseguia atacar as Hellebores e defender-se da pleiade ao mesmo tempo.

- Amalthea's Horn! - gritou Sailor Capella e no instante seguinte um corno que se assemelhava a uma trompa pousava na sua mão.

Capella soprou o chifre e formou-se um vento demoníaco na estufa. Um pequeno tornado que arrancou todas as hellebores dos vasos e prendeu Maia no seu centro.

- Hikari! Toca a melodia da tua constelação! - gritou Regulus.

- Sim! - gritou ela, apesar de não saber como. No entanto as suas mãos pareciam saber.

- Não! Tirem-me daqui! Naaaaaao. - o corpo de Maia tornou-se cinzento e desfez-se em pó.

Regulus dirigiu-se para a zona onde o pó assentara.

- Tsk... foi como eu pensei.

- O quê, Regulus? - perguntou Hikari.

- Esta já não tem o seu cristal.

- Qual cristal? - inquiriu Yumiko.

- Isso agora não interessa. É preciso queimar esta estufa.

- Queimar?! Aqui no meio da floresta?! Ainda provocamos um incêndio! - exclamou Hikari.

- Temos de o fazer, não podemos deixar estas flores vivas. - justificou-se Regulus.

- Nesse caso temos do fazer com muito cuidado - suspirou Yumiko e olhou para o céu.

Uma águia voava em círculos lá no alto. Mas de um instante para o outro desceu a pique para o meio da floresta e Yumiko deixou de a ver.

Entretanto no meio da folhagem densa que rodeava a estufa, havia uns olhos que espiavam todos os seus movimentos. Os olhos pareceram focar-se em Sailor Vega.

Ouviu-se um agitar das folhas e o vulto sobressaltou-se. Mas logo de seguida acalmou-se ao ver que era apenas uma águia.

- Alshain! - chamou o vulto e posicionou o braço de modo a que a águia pudesse pousar nele.

A ave fez exactamente o que o vulto esperava e seguiu o olhar do seu mestre para dentro da estufa.

- Parece que ela hoje ela não precisou da minha ajuda. - sussurrou o vulto.

* * *

- Kino-san! Não fiques para trás! - chamou uma mulher de forma jovial.

O seu chamamento dirigia-se para uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e bastante alta. Devia ter à volta dos 30 anos e olhava fixamente para o estabelecimento de uma florista.

- Esperem só um bocadinho! Eu já venho! - e entrou na loja.

- Boa Tarde! - saudou a senhora de idade que se encontrava atrás do balcão.

- A senhora por acaso tem licença para vender estas flores? - perguntou Kino-san apontando para as hellebores negras.

- Ah menina, desculpe, mas eu não sou a dona da loja. Aliás, eu nem trabalho aqui. A senhora Maia é que é a dona, chamou-me para vir aqui hoje à tarde porque ela precisava de se ausentar. No entanto já lá vão umas boas horas... ela disse que precisava apenas de uma.

- Pois... compreendo. Mas eu também tenho uma florista e posso garantir-lhe que não é possível vender estas flores de forma legal. Aconselho-a a ter cuidado com a tal senhora Maia.

- A sério? Oh meu deus... - a senhora ficou muito agitada - se a polícia chega aqui e me apanha com isto, ainda me prendem! E eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Oh meu deus... vou fechar a loja imediatamente!

A senhora saiu de trás do balcão e veio para a rua mais a senhora Kino. Quando virou a chave para trancar a porta ouviu-se um estrondo vindo do interior. As duas só tiveram tempo de fugir para o outro lado da rua. E no instante seguinte o edifício ruía completamente.

* * *

Gritos.

Gritos ecoavam no quarto negro.

Se eram gritos de medo, desespero, ansiedade ou de alegria, ninguém conseguía dizer.

Mais uma vez a porta abriu-se e a silhueta olhou lá para dentro.

- O que se passou agora? - perguntou.

- Ele está vivo. O maldito está vivo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Ele tem de morrer, tem de morrer, tem de morrer, eu vou mata-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Assim que eu puder, eu vou matá-lo!

- Será que finalmente visualizaste o teu guardião encantado? - desta vez quem sorria era a silhueta.

Um vulto negro deslocou-se mais rápido do que o olho humano consegue acompanhar do negrume do quarto para a luz da porta e agarrou o pescoço daquela que falara.

- Não te atrevas a chamar-lhe isso. - sussurrou de um modo louco fitando-a nos olhos. A silhueta começava a sentir o ar a faltar e apenas conseguiu anuir. As mãos largaram-na. E a personagem do quarto escuro voltou para o seu lugar.

- De qualquer maneira tu não te podes rir muito. - os risinhos voltaram. - Voltaste a perder uma irmã.

A silhueta engoliu em seco.

- Sinceramente não sei porque é que a nossa senhora vos dá tanto crédito... Nem conseguem vencer uma guerreira aprendiz. Bem neste caso eram duas.

- Apareceu outra senshi?!

- Sim... mais uma. Sailor Capella. A Grande Cabra. Eu informarei a nossa senhora. Tu vê se treinas melhor as tuas irmãs. Já só te sobram 4.

- Assim farei. - e a porta fechou-se.

* * *

- O quê?! Tu vais ensinar-me a tocar lira? - exclamou Hikari.

Estavam no quarto de Hikari.

- Sim. Estou a estudar para entrar no conservatório de música, por isso já aprendi a tocar há bastante tempo. - disse Yumiko.

- Mas isso é fantástico! Assim escuso de estar a pagar a um professor!

- E assim fica tudo em família. - completou Antares.

* * *

Nota Explicativa: O porquê do termo: "Grande Cabra".

Capella vem do latim e significa "pequena cabra". Esta estrela tem este nome em homenagem a Amalthea, uma cabra da mitologia romana, a quem Júpiter partiu um corno por engano. Esse corno foi transformado na "cornucópia", o corno da abundância. Este corno tinha o poder de dar ao seu portador tudo aquilo que ele desejasse. Normalmente este é representado como estando cheio de fruta e vegetais.

Regulus usou aquele termo para fazer uma referência à origem do nome da estrela :P


	4. Chapter 4

**4º CAPÍTULO – O GATO MIMADO. A CAÇADA. SAILOR SIRIUS.**

Já se tinham passado algumas semanas desde que Yumiko se juntara à equipa. Durante esse tempo não tinha havido qualquer movimento da parte das forças algolianas. Mas Regulus continuava inquieto.

- O facto das pleiades estarem a vender hellebores negras diz muita coisa... - remoía entre dentes.

- Sim... se bem me lembro, essa flor é um dos símbolos de Algol. - confirmou Antares através da web-cam.

Os dois encontravam-se em casas diferentes. Finalmente Hikari contara à mãe que tinha 3 gatos em casa. Esta ficara possessa:

- Sim, podemos ter um gato. Mas só um! Fazes ideia do que custa tratar de 3 gatos ao mesmo tempo?!

Então Yumiko voluntariou-se para ficar com os restantes gatos, mas a sua mãe dissera a mesma coisa, que só podia ficar com um deles.

Ficou decidido que Yumiko ficava com Regulus e Hikari ficava com Aldebaran e Antares, até encontrarem a 3ª senshi. Hikari teve de explicar à mãe que iriam ficar com dois gatos até encontrarem alguém que quisesse ficar com o que sobrava.

- E temos de encontrar a 3ª senshi rapidamente. - reforçou Aldebaran. - Não aguento mais as manias do Antares!!

- Tu é que não aguentas?! Eu não sei como é que tu sobrevivias no teu planeta! Não tens o mínimo de organização e...

- Meninos, eu estou a tentar estudar!! - gritou Hikari do outro lado do quarto.

Os exames de admissão ao ensino secundário estavam a aproximar-se e tanto Hikari como Yumiko estudavam quase todo o dia. Só paravam quando se encontravam para as lições de música. Hikari tinha feito alguns progressos. Já reconhecia as cordas, mas o seu ritmo para tocar melodias ainda não era muito bom.

- Oh, estou farto desta casa! - explodiu Antares e fugiu pela janela.

- Raios o partam... - desabafou Aldebaran - Sempre com a mania de que é um principe.

* * *

Antares caminhou pelas ruas de Tóquio. 

- Mal posso esperar para encontrar a 3ª guerreira. Já não consigo viver naquela casa. - resmungava e de seguida suspirou - Tenho saudades do meu castelo.

Antares sempre fora o típico príncipe rodeado de luxo. Não conseguía entender como Aldebaran se contentava com a vida actual que tinham.

- E de que me adianta ter um cartão de crédito se não o posso usar... Sou apenas um gato!! E neste planeta os gatos são estúpidos!!

Estava ele no meio da sua conversa mental e não reparou que dois dobermanns saiam de uma limusina estacionada no passeio oposto. Para seu grande azar, os dobermanns deram pela sua presença e conseguíram libertar-se das mãos do motorista.

- Fifi!! Lulu!! - gritou uma voz feminina de dentro da limusina.

Antares ouviu o ladrar dos cães e olhou a tempo para os ver quase em cima de si. Foi o "pernas para que vos quero" e começou a fugir pela rua fora, fintando os transeuntes, deixando-os desnorteados. Felizmente os cães eram maiores e não conseguíam passar por entre as pessoas tão facilmente. O gato estava a ganhar uma boa distância. Quando achou que tinha despistado os animais, descansou num beco escuro.

- Uff... pensava que era desta. - suspirou e de seguida fechou os olhos de raiva - Que humilhação!! O príncipe de uma constelação inteira a ser perseguído por cães terrestres!! Simples cães! Seres inferiores e... - algo o fez parar de falar.

Os dobermanns estavam à entrada do beco e olhavam para ele deliciados. Começaram a andar lentamente em direcção ao gato que não tinha sitio onde se esconder.

- Fifi!! Lulu!! Suas meninas feias!!! - gritou uma rapariga aparecendo por detrás dos animais, deu uma palmada em cada um e eles ficaram mansos num instante. De seguida ela agarrou nas trelas e deu-as ao motorista que a seguía.

- Estás bem, gatinho? - a rapariga tinha-se agachado e estendia uma mão a Antares.

Antares olhou desconfiado. Quem seria aquela pessoa. No entanto vestia-se bastante bem. Gostava do aspecto dela. Fazia-o lembrar-se das damas que habitavam a corte do seu planeta.

- Anda, eu não os deixo fazerem-te mal. - continuou a rapariga.

- Menina Margaret, que pretende fazer com o pobre animal? - perguntou o motorista.

- Ele está tão assustado, pobrezinho. Queria leva-lo para casa e dar-lhe algo de comer.

- Mas ele parece bem alimentado. Se calhar já tem um dono. Não será melhor deixa-lo onde está? E a menina já tem dois cães.

- Oh! Fifi e Lulu são demasiado grandes para as poder ter dentro de casa. Elas passam o tempo todo no jardim. Eu queria um animal que eu pudesse estar comigo em qualquer lugar.

- Mas e em relação ao dono?

- Se ele tiver um dono ele sabe como ir lá ter. Não é gatinho?

Antares estava a gostar da situação. A menina Margaret, como o homem lhe chamara, parecia de uma família abastada. Tudo o que ele procurava de momento. E ao mesmo tempo parecia gostar dele. Se entretanto descobrisse que a rapariga era completamente doida, sempre poderia fugir.

- Miaaaau - ronronou Antares satisfeito e esfregou o focinho na mão de Margaret.

- Vês Robert? Ele parece gostar de mim!

* * *

Entretanto Hikari tinha ido para a escola da apoio. Não podia estar a preocupar-se com o paradeiro de Antares. Ele era um gato com consciência humana, por isso sabia bem o que fazer. 

- Tenho é de preocupar-me com o exame de Matemática. - pensou enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

A professora ainda não tinha chegado e os alunos conversavam livremente.

- Hey Shuji-kun! - Disse Hikari sentando-se no lugar do costume em frente ao rapaz, mas este apenas lhe acenou. Parecia estar a meio de uma conversa séria com Matsumoto.

- Mas estás a pensar ir? - perguntava o colega de carteira.

- Ainda não sei. - respondeu Shuji cabisbaixo. - Aquele não é o meu meio.

- Pois, ainda por cima parece ser uma coisa de alta sociedade.

- Exacto! Não sei se me vou conseguir comportar como deve ser.

- Mas vocês têm de falar. Não podem ficar neste impasse durante tanto tempo, isto já dura há quanto tempo?

- Há uns meses. Desde o verão passado.

- Bolas, eu é que não aguentava tanto tempo! Deves gostar mesmo dela!

Hikari sentiu o seu coração a apertar. De que é que eles estavam a falar? Shuji tinha uma namorada?! Não podia ser...

- Já nem sei o que sinto. Ela pareceu desinteressar-se e eu também deixei andar.

- Mas ela agora marcou um encontro contigo. Devias ir.

- Sim... penso que sim. Temos de esclarecer as coisas. Mas eu preferia que fosse uma saída a dois, entendes? Agora ela convida-me para um evento social organizado pelo pai dela!

- De facto não é lá muito conveniente.

- Mas temos de acabar com isto. Já não dá mais... - nesse instante a professora entrou na sala e tiveram de cessar a conversa.

Hikari sentia-se terrivelmente mal. Afinal não sabia nada da vida de Shuji. Fora completamente posta de parte. E para além do mais ele tinha uma namorada! Ou pelo menos parecia ter...

* * *

Antares ficou boquiaberto com a casa para onde a rapariga o levara. Parecia um pequeno castelo. Cheio de mordomos e empregados a cumprimenta-los para onde quer que fossem. 

- É como tivesse voltado a casa - pensou o pobre gato.

- Agora ficas aqui que eu já volto com comida. - disse ela pousando-o no interior do quarto. - E não arranhes nada, está bem? Senão eu zango-me contigo!

A rapariga abandonou o quarto e Antares ficou a observar o ambiente que o rodeava.

Ao contrário do que ele imaginara, não era o típico quarto de uma princesa. As paredes tinham bastantes molduras, mas ao invés de lindas pinturas, tinham posteres de celebridades terrestres. Uma delas até reconheceu como sendo a que Hikari idolatrava. No entanto também haviam fotografias tiradas a diversas paisagens e acompanhada de pessoas diferentes. Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de estudar o resto do quarto, a porta voltou a abrir-se e a rapariga entrou com uma bandeja numa mão e um telefone na outra.

- O quê? Uma festa? Qual é o tema? ... Uma caçada? Outra vez?... Sim papá. Não vou faltar... Mas posso levar um gatinho comigo? Encontrei-o hoje e é tão fofo. E não te preocupes, ele está bem tratado de não será vergonha nenhuma. Posso papá?... A filha do dono da empresa tinha um na festa da embaixada! Ficou tão elegante!... Oh, obrigada papá! Até logo!

- Gatinho! Vamos a uma festa amanhã à tarde. - disse Margaret sorrindo para Antares.

- Uma festa? Interessante. - pensou o gato.

* * *

Quando Hikari chegou a casa já era quase de noite. 

- Encontraste o Antares? - exclamou Aldebaran assim que a viu.

- Mas achas que eu não tenho mais nada que fazer do que procurar o estúpido do gato? - parecia bastante abatida e a pergunta irritara-a.

- O que é que se passa contigo?

- Nada... - e atirou-se para cima da cama.

- Hei! não durmas! Precisas de treinar o teu ritmo e...

- OH ALDEBARAN CALA-TE!!! - explodiu Hikari - Achas que eu ando pouco stressada?! Tenho estudado o tempo inteiro! E quando não estou a estudar, estou a tocar lira! Há já semanas que não tenho um tempinho para mim! Nem sei se a Minako lançou algum single entretanto, nem qual o andamento do dorama das 19horas! E nunca mais consegui costurar o que quer que fosse para o clube de teatro! felizmente que eles não têm precisado de nada. Eu quero dormir, quero descansar, quero divertir-me! Estou farta de toda esta pressão!

Aldebaran baixou as orelhas. Conseguía ver o estado de Hikari. Mas não a podia deixar desistir. Ela tinha de se aplicar, ela era a esperança do universo.

- Hikari, tu sabes que a salvação do universo depende de ti.

- E da Yumi-chan também! Porque é que vocês não fazem tanta pressão com ela?

- Mas o Regulus faz! A Yumiko precisa entender como funciona o corno da Amalthea. É nisso que ela se tem aplicado nos últimos dias. Já conseguiu fazer com que saísse alguma fruta e vegetais de lá de dentro. Se bem que ainda não eram completamente comestíveis...

Hikari sentia-se tão cansada. Se ao menos não tivesse exames, se ao menos não tivesse a tarefa de salvar o universo...

* * *

Antares não foi dormir a casa. Em compensação dormiu numa pequena cama com lençóis de seda. Devia ser de alguma boneca que Margaret tivera quando era criança. Na manhã seguinte acordou com o chamado da sua nova dona. 

- Boneco! - mas que raio de nome ela lhe fora ela dar... - temos de nos levantar cedo. A festa começa daqui poucas horas.

A custo, Antares abandonou a cama onde dormira profundamente até há poucos minutos.

- Bem, lá vamos nós.

* * *

- Hey Hikari! Já há noticias do Antares? - perguntou Yumiko através da web-cam. 

- Nem por isso. - respondeu a rapariga. - De qualquer maneira, se ele tiver problemas, pode contactar-nos através do intercomunicador do Regulus.

- Epah, nem me fales no nome desse gato. - Yumiko baixou a cabeça num gesto de exaustão.

- Então?

- Ele não me deixa em paz por um segundo! Está sempre: Yumiko, já conseguíste descobrir os segredos da trompa? Yumiko, não podemos perder tempo, Yumiko... Aaaaargh.

- O Aldebaran faz o mesmo comigo. - desabafou Hikari.

- Epah, é que o Regulus é um óptimo professor e explica muito bem, mas depois fica completamente obcecado com aquilo!

- Bem, parece que o Regulus consegue ser ainda pior - sorriu Hikari.

- E tu não me pareces muito bem. - Yumiko parecia preocupada - Passa-se alguma coisa?

- É só o cansaço destes últimos dias... Felizmente já falta pouco para os exames. Mal posso esperar por ir para o karaoke despejar as minhas frustrações.

Yumiko riu-se. - desculpa, mas não sou grande companhia para karaokes.

- Oh! porque não?! Tu até estudas música e tudo!

- Música clássica. Estas músicas novas só me confundem o espírito.

Hikari ouviu um bocejar atrás de si. Aldebaran acordara.

- Já há noticias daquele anormal? - perguntou.

* * *

Antares estava feliz da vida. Viajava numa limusina ao colo de uma bela rapariga. 

- Life is good - pensava o gatinho. A única coisa que o preocupava era o rosnar baixo dos cães na parte de trás da viatura. Mas nada lhe aconteceria enquanto estivesse nos braços da doce Margaret.

Poucos minutos depois a limusina imobilizava-se e a porta abriu-se.

- Menina Margaret, chegamos. - disse o motorista.

- Sim. Vou procurar o papá. - disse ela euquanto saía do carro.

- Maggie! - exclamou uma voz vinda do seu lado esquerdo.

Margaret olhou e viu a pessoa que menos desejava: Chie.

- Chie! Não sabia que vinhas. - disse tentando parecer correcta, quando no fundo queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, a festa foi marcada tão em cima da hora que ninguém sabia se vinha. Oh! vejo que mudaste de animal de estimação!

- Sim. Este é o Boneco.

- E que aconteceu à Lulu e à Fifi? Parecias adorar aquelas duas. Cansaste-te delas?

- Não. Estão na parte de trás da limusina. Hoje vão para a caça.

- Ah, então sempre vais participar. Cuidado, ouvi dizer que o animal em questão é bastante esperto.

- De que animal se trata?

- Uma corça de cornos dourados.

Antares sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Aquela descrição não lhe era estranha. Mas não se conseguía lembrar onde a ouvira.

- Cornos dourados? Nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa espécie.

- De facto acho que só existe esta. E segundo me disse a Ayami, parece que apareceu de repente nas matas da família. Ninguém sabe de onde ela veio. E todos os que a tentaram apanhar ficaram gravemente feridos.

- A sério? Bem terei de ter cuidado então. Peço desculpa, mas tenho de encontrar o meu pai. - e com esta desculpa conseguiu sair dali.

Antares sentiu que havia algo a queima-la por dentro.

- Aquela exibicionista!! Só para me dizer que está de boas relações com a filha do dono da festa. - Margaret respirou fundo - mas eu vou-lhe mostrar. Vou apanhar aquela corsa e tornar-me na melhor amiga da filha da família mais rica do Japão.

Mas a cabeça de Antares estava noutro lugar. A corça dourada...

Entretanto Margaret aproximara-se dos limites da floresta onde decorreria a caçada. Antares começou a sentir-se mal disposto.

- Mas o que é isto? Tanta energia negra concentrada! É como se estivesse no centro do domínio algoliano. - pensou o gato quase caindo dos braços daquela que o transportava.

- Estás bem boneco? Se calhar é melhor ir pôr-te ao carro. Não me pareces muito bem disposto.

Se Antares pudesse falar, ele teria agradecido a sugestão. Assim poderia falar com Regulus sobre as suas suspeitas.

* * *

Shuji sentia-se tudo menos confortável. Nem sabia o que estava a fazer naquela celebração. 

- Acho que só vim mesmo porque o Matsumoto me obrigou. - o amigo dera-lhe boleia na sua mota até perto do local da cerimónia.

- E põe tudo em pratos limpos! - dissera-lhe.

- Se é que existe algo para ser limpo... - suspirou cabisbaixo.

- Shuji-kun? - chamou uma voz feminina.

Shuji tinha medo de levantar os olhos. Sabia bem a quem pertencia a voz e não se sentia minimamente preparado para falar com ela. No entanto a curiosidade venceu-o e olhou para ela. Ayanami continuava linda como sempre. Os seus longos cabelos negros estavam agora penteados em vários canudos que lhe caiam pelas costas. Vestia a sua moda preferida: Elegantic Gothic Lolita e o seu traje estava perfeito, fazia-a parecer uma pequena boneca de porcelana com toques góticos. No entanto não perdia a sensualidade que o seu corpo adolescente lhe proporcionava. O toque final era uma sombrinha de renda negra, típica de uma gothloli.

- És mesmo tu! Pensei que não virias! - ela correu para ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Sim...

Não muito longe dali os convidados começavam a preparar-se para a caçada.

- Não vais participar, Haruka? - perguntou uma bela mulher de cabelos verdes.

- Nah. Nunca me interessei muito por caça. Além disso não temos cães. - respondeu a mulher alta de cabelos loiros curtos que a acompanhava.

- Ainda bem que não vão, minhas senhoras - disse um senhor baixo e de barba branca, perto delas.

- Porque diz isso? - perguntou Haruka.

- Trabalho nesta casa há mais de 20 anos e nunca vi ninguém a vir tão apavorado daquela floresta, como desde que aquele animal apareceu cá...

* * *

- Regulus! Regulus, responde por favor!! - chamou Antares pelo intercomunicador. 

- Daqui fala o Aldebaran. Que é que fizeste agora, oh sua majestade...

- Não é altura para brincadeiras!! Creio que estou no meio de um ataque das pleiades!

- O quê?!

- Diz-me Aldebaran: uma corça de cornos dourados, diz-te alguma coisa? - fez-se silêncio do outro lado.

- Taygete... - disse Aldebaran com a voz mais séria do que o costume. - É uma pleiade. Viste algum animal desses por aí?!

- Não, mas estou prestes a ver. Vão fazer-lhe uma caçada.

- Não deixes as pessoas irem atrás dela! Percebeste?!

- Sim, vou tentar. E vocês venham para aqui o mais rápido possível!!

* * *

Margaret continuava à procura do pai, mas sem efeito. Entretanto soou uma voz dos altifalantes. 

- Caros senhores, dentro de momentos irá iniciar-se a caçada. É favor prepararem-se para o evento.

Os convidados começaram a agitar-se e a dirigir-se para fora do recinto dos comes e bebes.

- Bolas... Acho que não é hoje que consigo ver o meu pai. Tenho de ir preparar Fifi e Lulu. E mudar de roupa. - Não podia ir para o meio da floresta com aquele vestido.

* * *

Antares estava a sair do carro quando ouviu o anúncio e sentiu o sangue a congelar. 

- Que é que eu faço agora?! - pensou em pânico. E no instante seguinte aparecia Margaret a correr para o carro.

- Olá boneco! Parece que já estás melhor! Olha vai um bocadinho para a rua que eu tenho de ver se mudo de roupa. - mas quando disse isto desequilibrou-se no vestido e caiu com a cara no chão.

- Aaaaargh, eu não acredito!!! - gritou e apressou-se a tirar a terra que lhe tinha ficado na cara.

Então Antares viu algo que não esperava. Na testa da rapariga havia algo. Um símbolo!

- Tu és uma senshi! - gritou.

Margaret ficou petrificada. Mas de seguida relaxou.

- Deve ter sido impressão minha. - e entrou dentro do carro. Poucos minutos depois já se encontrava cá fora com um fato diferente. - Agora estou pronta! - e foi ter com o resto dos caçadores.

- Acho que já sei o que vou fazer... - ronronou Antares e seguiu a rapariga.

* * *

Na zona da partida, os participantes já se estavam a preparar. Margaret correu para junto de Robert que segurava Lulu e Fifi pelas trelas. 

- Obrigada Robert!

- Deseja que eu cuide do gato enquanto a menina está ocupada? - disse enquanto lhe dava a espingarda.

- O gato está no carro. Não te preocupes com ele. - Margaret verificou se a sela do cavalo não tinha problemas - Parece estar tudo em ordem. Robert, diz ao júri que já estou pronta.

- Sim, menina.

O que Margaret não viu foi Antares a entrar numa das sacolas que estavam presas à sela.

Assim que todos os participantes afirmaram que estavam prontos, foi dada a partida:

- Que se inicie a caçada! - e os cães foram soltos e seguídos pelos seus donos montados a cavalo.

Felizmente para Margaret, não era a primeira vez que participava numa caçada. Quando era pequena juntara-se ao pai nestes eventos por diversas vezes. Sabia todos os segredos sobre onde se escondiam os coelhos e as raposas. E Fifi e Lulu para além de serem cães de guarda, também tinham sido especialmente treinadas para a caça na floresta.

* * *

Já há meia hora que começara a caçada e Margaret andava perdida na floresta mais as suas cadelas. 

- Porque é que vocês não estão a apanhar o rasto do animal? - perguntou em voz alta.

- Tens de o encontrar o mais rápido possível. Já não aguento mais o calor dentro desta mochila. - disse Antares pondo a cabeça fora da sacola.

Margaret assustou-se e puxou as rédeas do cavalo que se empinou. Por pouco não caíram os 3.

- 'Tá quieta, parva burra! - gritou o gato. - Sim, eu falo mas não te quero mal nenhum. Só quero que apanhes aquele bicho!

No instante seguinte Fifi começou a correr e Lulu seguiu-a.

- Parece que encontraram o rasto! Corre atrás delas! - disse Antares.

Margaret fez o que ele lhe disse, mas sempre a olhar de lado para a cabeça do gato que saía da sua sacola de munições.

Ouviu-se uma explosão a poucos metros à frente e viram algumas labaredas.

- Raios! A maldita pleiade já apanhou alguém! - praguejou o gato.

- Se calhar é melhor pararmos por aqui. - disse Margaret receando as chamas.

- Margaret, a vida de todos os participantes desta caçada depende de ti!

- De mim? Mas porquê?

- Porque me carregas a mim na tua sacola! E eu sou o único que te pode dar poder para destruíres aquela corça do demónio!

- Han?! - Nada daquilo fazia sentido.

- Limita-te a seguir a corça!

* * *

Do local onde os convidados esperavam pelos caçadores, começaram a ver-se as chamas da recente explosão. 

- Mas o que será que eles estão a usar contra o pobre do animal?! - perguntou alguém.

- É mais: o que é que o animal está a usar para destruir os caçadores... - murmurou o velhote de barbas.

Nesse instante 4 figuras entraram sorrateiramente na floresta. Não viram é que estavam a ser seguidas...

* * *

- Consigo ouvir os seus cascos a bater no solo! - gritou Margaret cheia de adrenalina. 

No entanto não conseguíam avistar o animal. Por vezes tinham o vislumbre da pelagem do bicho, mas nunca o tinham visto por inteiro.

- Estou a ouvir água a correr... - informou Antares.

- Deve haver um ribeiro aqui perto. Óptimo! É o melhor sitio para encurralar a presa! - Margaret estava excitadíssima no seu papel de caçadora.

A rapariga fez o cavalo suspender a marcha, deu a entender a Antares para não fazer barulho e chamou silenciosamente os dois cães. Desmontou e prendeu o cavalo a uma árvore. Preparou a espingarda e de seguida avançou pelo meio da folhagem fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível.

Já conseguía ver o ribeiro. Pesquisou toda a margem com o olhar, mas não havia sinais da corça.

- Onde é que ela estará... - até o seu pensamento parecia ecoar no silêncio que se gerara.

Por fim ouviu-se o restolhar das folhas. Margaret apontou a espingarda para o local de onde viera o som. A corça estava a aparecer, mas...

* * *

- Parou finalmente. - informou Yumiko que olhava para um pequeno ecrã que indicava a localização de Antares. 

- Está muito longe? - perguntou Hikari que já tinha imensos arranhões provocados pela vegetação.

- Devemos chegar lá dentro de 10 minutos.

Ao longe ouviu-se um grito e um disparo.

* * *

- AAAAAAAH! - Margaret não conseguiu evitar o grito de terror quando viu a corça. 

O corpo era todo o de uma corça, mas no lugar do focinho encontrava-se uma cara humana.

Infelizmente para ela, o animal tinha-a visto e agora encarava-a com olhos ameaçadores.

- Viste o que não devias. - disse a corça, ou a cara que estava na corça - Tens de morrer. - Baixou a cabeça e apontou as hastes douradas para Margaret.

- NÃO!! - Margaret disparou à toa, mas parecia que os tiros não tinham qualquer efeito no animal, que começou a correr na sua direcção.

Mas vindos por detrás dos arbustos, vieram Fifi e Lulu que atacaram a corça e a fizeram mudar de direcção no último segundo.

- Margaret defende-te!! Toma isto e grita...

- "Sirius Star Power! Make Up!"

Uma luz avermelhada tomou conta do corpo de Margaret. Uma tiara com uma pedra vermelha formou-se na sua fronte e estendeu-se ao resto do uniforme, flores azuis escuras, quase negras floriram do peito e criaram um laço da mesma cor. Agora a luz deslocava-se para Fifi e Lulu e estas ganharam armaduras no lombo e na cabeça.

- Sailor Sirius. - Antares fez uma vénia.

Margaret olhava para si e para as suas cadelas.

Entretanto Taygete voltara a levantar-se e preparava-se para atacar novamente, mas Fifi e Lulu voltaram a ataca-la, mas desta vez com mais dificuldade, pois perderam o efeito surpresa de anteriormente.

- Margaret, diz-me: de que é que tu te lembras quando vez esse uniforme?

- De... - Margaret puxou pela cabeça - fogo, calor!

- Fifi!! Lulu!! recuem! - chamou.

As cadelas obedeceram, mas sem tirar o olhar da inimiga.

- Dog's Heat! Dog days of Nile! - gritou.

À sua frente formou-se uma coluna de fogo que aumentou e foi disparada na direcção de Taygete. Mas a inimiga criou uma bola de energia à sua volta e a custo resistiu ao ataque. No entanto a energia para se defender foi tanta que a terra começou a tremer e as suas vibrações chegaram até cerca de 4 quilómetros de distância.

* * *

- Uaaaaah, um tremor de terra!! - gritou Hikari e agarrou-se à árvore mais próxima. 

- Parece que está a haver uma batalha! - gritou Aldebaran.

- Estamos quase lá! - encorajou Yumiko - É só atravessar o ribeiro e aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

A onda de calor atingiu-os e fê-los cair para trás.

- O que é que foi isto?!! - Hikari já não sabia de que mais se haveria de defender.

- É o poder de uma nova senshi! - exclamou Regulus. - corram! ela precisa da nossa ajuda!

* * *

Margaret estava exausta. Aquele poder usara todas as suas forças. Mas parecia que a sua inimiga também ficara abalada, pois tal como ela não se mexia do seu lugar. Sirius tentou agarrar a espingarda que deixara caída. Mas nesse instante a sua inimiga voltou a atacar. 

- Amalthea's Horn!! - um trovão caiu na frente da corça.

- Alpha Lirae!! - e Hikari começou a tocar a sua música.

A corça contorceu-se e os seus cornos começaram a derreter. No instante seguinte transformara-se em pó.

- Conseguimos! - gritou Vega e abraçou-se a Capella.

- Hmm... Quem são vocês? - perguntou Margaret.

* * *

O quarto escuro. 

Alcyone caminhou mais uma vez em frente à porta deste estranho quarto.

- Parece que está a cantar... - murmurou e abriu a porta.

- Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Ave, gato, cão. Ave, gato cão. Que se seguirá? Que se seguirá? Lá lá lá - ouviu-se do interior do quarto.

- Eu sempre soube que tu nas as batias todas, mas nunca te imaginei a cantar. - comentou Alcyone.

- Temos de comemorar. Apareceu a terceira senshi da aliança. Lá lá lá.

- Achas que isso é motivo para celebrar?

- Ah e também conseguimos uma nova senshi para a nossa senhora. lá lá lá.

- Bom, isso já são boas notícias.

- É? Não é? Infelizmente para ti perdeste mais uma irmã. lá lá lá. Mas esta deu mais luta. Talvez porque não tinha nada a perder. Pobre Taygete. Eu gostava dela. lá lá lá.

- Informarei a nossa senhora.

- Não precisas... ela já sabe. Lá lá lá.

E a porta fechou-se.

* * *

Apesar de esgotada, Margaret tinha de voltar para a festa. Não podia desaparecer assim, por isso muito a custo arrastou-se para o dorso do cavalo que felizmente não fugira. 

- Obrigada pela vossa ajuda. - disse as raparigas e aos gatos.

- Não tens de quê. Aliás, vamos precisar de ti para nos ajudares. - disse Hikari.

- Sim... o Boneco já me disse qualquer coisa.

- O Boneco?! - fez Aldebaran - Será que ela está a referir-se ao... - o seu olhar prendeu-se em Antares que corou violentamente. Aldebaran explodiu em gargalhadas - Bonequinho Ahahahaha.

- Raios partam... - praguejou Antares e de seguida falou para Margaret - Eu vou contigo! - e voltou para a sacola.

- Adeus Bonequinho! - despediu-se Aldebaran com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Margaret picou o cavalo e lá foram eles. Quando chegou ao recinto onde iniciara a caçada encontrou a maioria dos caçadores a tratarem das feridas.

- Que é que se passou? - perguntou a Robert que veio socorrê-la de imediato.

- Houve um tremor de terra. Houve algumas instalações que vieram abaixo. - e apontou para a zona onde antes tinha havido uma área de comes e bebes. O tecto tinha ido abaixo.

- E o papá?! - perguntou em desespero.

- Estou aqui... - disse uma voz por detrás dela.

- Papá!! - pai e filha abraçaram-se - Finalmente encontrei-te. - e uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pela face.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º CAPÍTULO – FINALMENTE FÉRIAS! NOVA EM TÓQUIO! UMA BOA AMIZADE!**

Finalmente chegara o dia do último exame. Hikari caminhava para a escola onde faria o seu exame de admissão: A escola Juuban. Sentia um misto de nervos, ansiedade e alivio. Dentro de poucas horas teria menos uma tarefa a cumprir e um pouco mais de tempo para si mesma.

Enquanto andava avistou uma cara conhecida. Era Shuji! Sentiu uma vontade enorme de correr até ele, mas quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, Matsumoto apareceu junto do rapaz.

- Então? Já me podes contar como correram as coisas no outro dia? - perguntou.

- Ah! Matsumoto! - exclamou Shuji quando sentiu o amigo a parar perto de si - Desculpa, ainda não te agradeci por me teres vindo buscar à festa.

- Naaah, não precisas agradecer, eu andava por aquela zona. Mas conta lá: como ficaram as coisas com a Ayanami?

- Se queres que te diga, não sei. Houve um terramoto quando eu ia começar a falar, e ela teve de ir ver o que se passava (afinal, a festa era da família dela).

- Pois... também o senti. Mas não conseguiste falar com ela depois disso?

- Não... A confusão era tanta e ela tinha mais em que pensar, por isso decidi vir-me embora...

Entretanto Shinji sentiu que estava alguém a poucos metros deles e olhou para trás:

- Hey! Hikari-chan! - a expressão triste foi substituida por um sorriso alegre - Vem cá ter connosco!

Hikari não teve como negar o pedido e correu até eles. Caminharam juntos até à sala de exames. Mas a face de Hikari não conseguia esconder a tristeza que sentia, o que não passou despercebido a Matsumoto.

* * *

Já se passara uma hora desde que começara o exame. Lá fora começavam a aparecer os estudantes que já tinham terminado a sua tarefa e que agora discutiam as questões em que tinham tido mais dúvidas. No entanto havia uma rapariga que se distanciara dos grupos que se tinham formado. Dirigiu-se para o campo de jogos e sentou-se numa das bancadas. Da sua sacola retirou um caderno de desenho e começou rabiscar nele. 

- Gosto dos teus desenhos - disse uma voz por detrás dela. Ela olhou uma rapariga, tinha cabelos negros aos canudos e vestia um vestido de gothic lolita.

- E eu gosto da tua roupa. Mas hoje não é domingo (1). - este ultimo comentário foi feito de uma forma rude e de seguida voltou a sua atenção para o desenho que fazia.

- Tens razão. Mas para quê vestirmo-nos daquilo que gostamos só em certos dias da semana?

- Porque se o fizermos deixam de ser especiais. - e não tirava os olhos do caderno.

- São opiniões. Mas tu também deves gostar de moda, senão não desenhavas esse vestido. - a gothic lolita apontava para o desenho que a rapariga estava a fazer. Esta fechou o caderno abruptamente.

- Desculpa, mas gosto de estar concentrada enquanto desenho. - levantou-se e caminhou para longe da rapariga que a perturbava.

* * *

_(1) - __nota explicativa - a rapariga está a referir-se aos grupos de gothic lolitas que se juntam aos domingos nas ruas de Harajuku. Esta zona não é só invadida por lolitas mas por muitos outros grupos relacionados com a cultura pop japonesa._

* * *

- Pousem as canetas e entreguem os testes! - disse a professora numa voz de controlo. 

Ouviu-se um burburinho na sala e os estudantes começaram a levantar-se.

- Aaah, bolas! Não consegui responder à ultima pergunta! - queixou-se Hikari, já no corredor.

- Não te preocupes, a cotação para essa questão era bem baixa. - confortou-a Shuji.

- Arisuuuuu!! - ouviram chamar e de seguida passou uma rapariga de tranças loiras a correr vinda detrás deles.

Elas só parou perto de outra rapariga de cabelos negros lisos e olhos verdes que carregava um caderno de desenho.

- Então? Como é que correu o exame? - perguntou a rapariga dos cabelos negros.

- Moooh, tive de inventar 5 respostas! - respondeu a outra rapariga.

- Shuji-kun!! - chamou alguém por detrás das raparigas. Era Ayanami que caminhava agora para eles.

- Han?! Não me tinhas dito que ela ia ficar à tua espera! - exclamou Matsumoto mas de forma a que Ayanami não ouvisse.

- Nem eu sabia... - murmurou Shuji.

- Bem, sendo assim, acho que está na hora de nos irmos embora, né Hikari-chan? - disse Matsumoto, dando o braço a Hikari e arrastando-a para longe do parzinho.

- Mas desde quando é que eu te deu permissão para me chamares Hikari-chan?! - refilou Hikari. Mas os seus olhos estavam presos na rapariga que agora falava com Shuji. Era linda... Hikari sentia-se estranhamente feia e desengonçada perante toda aquela graciosidade.

Matsumoto arrastou-a até à bancada do campo de jogos e por fim largou-a.

- Bolas, que é que te deu!? Não precisavas de me trazer para tão longe! - refilou Hikari.

- Aqueles dois precisam de conversar. - disse ele ignorando os protestos da rapariga.

- Mas o que é que isso tem a ver comigo?! Eu podia entender pela atmosfera e ter-me vindo embora por...

- Tu gostas dele, não é verdade? - interrompeu Matsumoto.

Hikari estacou. Quem é que aquele idiota pensava que era para falar assim dos seus sentimentos?

- Ouve lá, quem és tu para... - começou a dizer.

- Hikaaaaariiiiii!!!! - chamou alguém ao de longe.

A rapariga olhou e viu uma limusina estacionada no portão da escola, à janela encontrava-se Margaret a esbracejar:

- Hikari!! Vamos para o karaoke!! - chamou.

- Maru-chan, olha o estrilho... - do interior do carro, Yumiko tentava controlar Margaret.

Hikari não teve outra solução a não ser ir ter com as amigas, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar furioso a Matsumoto.

- Má abordagem... - murmurou Matsumoto à medida que via Hikari a afastar-se.

* * *

- Hey, Arisu! Que tal irmos dar uma volta à cidade? - perguntou a rapariga com tranças. 

- Não sei, Makino... - respondeu Arisu com um ar aborrecido - Eu por mim ia para casa desenhar mais um bocado.

- Moooh, estás sempre fechada em casa a desenhar. - resmungou Makino. - Não era melhor para ti, saíres um pouco? Até mesmo para ganhares inspiração para os teus desenhos!

- Está bem... - suspirou Arisu - Para onde queres ir, então?

- Vamos a um templo! Sempre quis ver um! Lá em Kurozuki não havia nada! - Makino referia-se à sua terra, uma pequena aldeia no interior do país.

- Bom, está na hora de conheceres Tóquio - disse Arisu que sempre morara na cidade. - Vamos lá ao templo...

* * *

- Não acham estranho o facto do Formalhaut já não dar notícias há umas semanas? - perguntou Aldebaran. 

Os 3 gatos tinham seguido as raparigas para a sala de karaoke, mas encontravam-se a alguma distância delas.

- Bem, a verdade é que nós também não lhe temos dado grandes novidades. - constatou Antares.

- Desde o último ataque que anda tudo demasiado calmo... - disse Regulus olhando para Margaret que aplaudia entusiasticamente a actuação de Hikari.

As raparigas tinham-se tornado grandes amigas, Margaret era como se fosse o elo que as unia a todas. Tal como Hikari, também era fan da Minako Aino. E desde pequena que fora habituada a ouvir música clássica, como Yumiko.

- E agora vou cantar... - Hikari folheava o caderno de canções - "Starlights of my heart" da Minako-chan!!

* * *

- Aquilo é o templo? - perguntou Makino vendo uma grande escadaria na sua frente. 

- Sim, se subires isso tudo, chegas lá. - e quando Arisu olhou para Makino, ela já lá não estava e encontrava-se a subir as escadas em alta velocidade.

- Miúdas do campo... - suspirou com um sorriso e começou a subir a escadaria.

Quando chegou lá acima encontrou Makino a arfar, mas esta ainda não tinha perdido a energia:

- Olha! Há amuletos da sorte!! - e apontou para um pequeno ponto de venda que ali se encontrava.

- Vai comprar um então. - disse Arisu - Já que aqui estamos... - entretanto o seu olhar prendera-se num poster que anunciava uma festa no templo no dia seguinte.

Makino correu para a banca e começou a pesquisar os amuletos existentes.

- Hmmmm, sorte nos estudos, no amor, na amizade, na família, no dinheiro... - murmurava a rapariga.

- Então? Já te decidiste? - perguntou Arisu.

- Já! Dois amuletos para a amizade, um para a família e um para o amor!

Quando teve os 4 amuletos na mão deu dois a Arisu e ficou com outros dois para si.

- Hein? Para que é isto? - perguntou Arisu.

- Então: um amuleto da amizade para cada uma, um amuleto da família para mim que tenho a minha lá longe em Kurozuki e um do amor para ti, para ver se arranjas um namorado depressa para te tirar de casa! - e riu, fugindo da amiga.

- Makino!!

* * *

O quarto escuro. 

Alcyone abriu a porta mais uma vez. Estava tudo em silêncio e desta vez nem a voz meteu conversa.

- É só para dizer que as minhas irmãs já estão preparadas. - disse Alcyone.

- Isso é bom. - uma resposta seca.

Alcyone preparava-se para fechar a porta quando a voz voltou a falar.

- Depois destas só te resta Celaeno, não é verdade?

- Sim. Mas creio que não será preciso usá-la. Duas irmãs chegam para destruir aquelas senshis.

- Espero bem que sim. - era uma voz séria - Sabes que estimo Celaeno. É a única pleiade que suporto.

- É bom saber isso. - havia um pouco de ironia na voz de Alcyone - Afinal sempre tens alguns sentimentos, sem ser o ódio por aquele guardião. - e temendo represálias fechou a porta.

Imediatamente sentiu que alguém esmurrava e pontapeteava a porta, gritando que a matava se voltasse a falar nele.

* * *

- Vá, vamos para casa que já está a ficar tarde. - disse Arisu. 

- Moooh... eu ainda queria ir a Shinjuku... - queixou-se Makino.

- A esta hora não vês nada de especial. Anda. - e dirigiram-se as duas para a sua casa.

Quando já estavam a subir as escadas do condomínio, Makino deu um berrinho.

- Fica aí! - disse para Arisu e atirou-se para o canto do corredor.

- Makino, não temos o dia todo. Que é que tu estás a... Aaaaaaah!!! - Makino levantou-se e trazia um rato nas mãos.

- Atira isso lá para fora!!! - gritou Arisu.

- Oh... mas é só um ratinho. Ainda o pisam... - disse Makino a olhar embevecida para o rato - coitadinho... ratos da cidade não são tão resistentes como os ratos do campo...

- Não me digas que...

- Vou ficar com ele - disse com um grande sorriso. - Vai-se chamar Micha!

- Tu nem penses!!! - exclamou Arisu - o meu pai nunca vai deixar tu ficares com um rato em casa! E onde é que o vais pôr? Numa gaiola? Que eu saiba não trouxeste nenhuma...

- Trouxe sim! - e não tirava os olhos do rato que nem se tentava libertar das suas mãos, como se entendesse que ela não lhe queria fazer mal. - e o tio é um amor de pessoa. Não me vai negar este animalzinho de estimação que tanto me lembra a minha terrinha. - disse enquanto fazia festas na cabeça do animal.

- Eu não acredito nisto...

* * *

- Bem, meninas está na hora de irmos para casa... - avisou Yumiko que se mostrava consideravelmente cansada com aquela tarde no karaoke. 

- Pois, já está tarde. - disse Margaret consultando o seu relógio.

- Oooh... Mas não me apetece nada ir para casa... - queixou-se Hikari.

- Vá Hikari! - disse Aldebaran - A tua mãe já deve estar preocupada. E precisas de...

- treinar... treinar... baaaah... Temos tão poucos momentos de diversão...

- Por falar em diversão: amanhã vai haver uma festa no tempo Aikawa! Podiamos ir lá. - disse Yumiko.

- Não! - cortou Regulus. - Vocês têm de treinar! Já perdemos muito tempo hoje!

- Mas a festa é só à noite! - disse Yumiko. - A Hikari já disse que de noite não pode tocar lira porque os pais precisam descansar, e a Margaret não consegue treinar os cães depois de uma certa hora.

Regulus queria contra-atacar mas não encontrou nada para dizer.

- Pronto, podem ir. - as raparigas deram "vivas" de alegria - Mas não venham muito tarde!! No dia seguinte precisam de estar frescas para treinar novamente!

- Sim, Regulus. - concordou Yumiko.

* * *

- E agora ficas aqui. - disse Makino, fechando a portinhola da gaiola onde depositara o ratinho. - vou buscar qualquer coisa para tu comeres. - e saiu do quarto. 

- Esta miúda não existe... - murmurou Arisu levantando-se da cama para ver melhor o rato.

O animal olhava para ela com olhos curiosos.

- Até que é fofo... - pensou. Sem se aperceber, levou a mão ao bolso e sentiu que tinha lá algo. - o que é isto?...

Eram os amuletos que Makino tinha comprado durante a tarde. Arisu olhou para eles atentamente, de seguida pousou o da amizade em cima da mesa de cabeceira e ficou a brincar com o amuleto do amor.

- Beeh... Para que é que eu preciso disto? - e ficou ali a baloiçar o amuleto. O rato acompanhava com os olhos, parecendo hipnotizado.

- Gostas disto? - e Arisu aproximou o amuleto do animal.

O rato cheirou-o e de seguida guinchou aflitivamente.

- Que é que tu lhe estás a fazer?! - Makino entrara no quarto e entendera que Arisu estava a fazer mal ao bicho.

- Nada! - mas Makino já se pusera entre a gaiola e Arisu.

- Pobrezinho... - a rapariga das tranças tentou acalmar o animal, com palavras meigas. De seguida virou-se para Arisu - Que é que te deu?

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Só tentei brincar um pouco com ele e...

- Bem, pelos vistos ele não gostou da tua brincadeira! Não a repitas!

- Mas eu só...

- Bem, vamos dormir. Já vi que o tio hoje não chega a tempo para eu poder falar com ele. - e começou a abrir a cama.

Arisu olhou para o rato, com um ar amuado.

* * *

Hikari estava a escovar os seus longos cabelos loiros ondulados, antes de ir para a cama. 

- Finalmente estou de férias! - disse em voz alta, despertando a atenção do gato.

- É... assim já podemos treinar-vos em conjunto. Como vão as aulas de lira?

- Segundo a Yumi-chan, já estou numa fase aceitável. Já consigo ler partituras, mas ainda demoro algum tempo a compreende-las e interpretá-las. Ela diz que é uma questão de prática. Mas já decorei algumas melodias mais simples e consigo tocá-las sem auxiliares. - e de seguida pegou na lira e começou a tocar uma das ditas músicas.

- Hikari!! Já não são horas para estares a tocar!! - gritou a mãe.

- Mooooh... - Hikari pousou a lira e preparava-se para desligar a luz quando ouviu o telemóvel a vibrar.

- O que será a esta hora? - pegou no telemóvel e constatou que tinha uma mensagem. O seu coração falhou uma batida quando viu quem era o remetente - Shuji-kun!

- Hein? - Aldebaran levantou a cabeça do seu cestinho, mas logo de seguida voltou a deitar-se.

"Olá Hikari-chan. Preciso de falar contigo. Podemos sair amanhã?"

Os olhos de Hikari esbugalharam-se. Estaria a ler bem? O Shuji estava a convidá-la para sair? Mas porquê??

- Será que o Matsumoto-kun lhe foi contar que eu gostava dele?! E ele agora vai dizer-me que não tenho a mínima hipótese? Oh não... que vou fazer?... - pensava para si mesma. - Mas seja o que for, eu tenho de saber...

E escreveu a mensagem de resposta:

"Sim, estou livre. Diz-me quando e onde ;) "

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Makino acordou com um grito de Arisu. 

- Que é que foi? - perguntou, enquanto esfregava os olhos e se sentava na cama.

- Os amuletos! - Arisu segurava os amuletos, ou o que restara deles. - Estão todos roídos!!

- O quê?! - Makino correu para a amiga para verificar os amuletos e de seguida foi para a gaiola do rato.

O ratinho olhava para ela com um ar sereno, e a portinhola encontrava-se bem fechada.

- Como é que é possível...

- Mas só os amuletos é que estão roídos. - constatou Arisu - Não há mais nada no quarto que tenha sido tocado.

Entretanto alguém bateu à porta do quarto.

- Oh não... devo ter acordado o meu pai... - murmurou Arisu.

E de facto quem olhava agora pela porta entreaberta era o pai dela.

- Que é que se passa? Ouvi um grito... - disse o pai com um ar preocupado e ensonado.

Makino correu para a frente da gaiola, de modo a que o tio não a visse.

- Foi a Arisu que teve um pesadelo! - disse com um ar nervoso - Já falei com ela. Não se preocupe, tio.

- Ah ok... - preparava-se para sair mas lembrou-se de algo - É verdade Makino! Ainda não te tinha visto! Está tudo bem contigo? Como estão os teus pais?

- Está tudo bem comigo e com eles - Makino tentava não sair do local onde estava.

- Hmmm, ok. - Ah! É verdade! Ouvi dizer que vai haver um festival hoje à noite, no templo Aikawa, porque é que vocês não vão lá ter? Era uma boa ocasião para a Makino conhecer as pessoas aqui de Tóquio.

- Festival? - Arisu franziu o sobrolho.

- A sério?! Isso não foi o templo onde estivemos ontem? Arisu temos de ir!! - Makino virou-se para a prima com olhos pedinchões.

- Ok... vamos lá...

* * *

Depois de almoço, Hikari saiu de casa sem que Aldebaran desse por nada. Ia ter com Shuji ao café ao lado da escola de apoio. 

- Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas - começou Shuji.

- Desculpas? Mas porquê?

- Bem, ontem o Matsumoto limitou-se a arrastar-te para longe e sem qualquer explicação. Sinto-me culpado por teres sido envolvida dessa forma.

- Oh, não tem mal nenhum, está tudo bem...

- Mas eu quero que tu saibas.

- Han?

- Quero que saibas o que é que se passou entre mim e a Ayanami.

Por aquela Hikari não estava à espera. Shuji a querer falar-lhe do seu relacionamento com outra pessoa? Por um lado Hikari tinha curiosidade em saber, mas por outro tinha medo. Ela gostava de Shuji e não sabia se iria aguentar ouvi-lo a falar do amor que sentia por outra pessoa. Mas aquela era a oportunidade que ela tanto ansiara. A oportunidade de se aproximar dele.

- A Ayanami era a rapariga de ontem, não é? - disse Hikari como que indicando que estava pronta para o ouvir.

- Sim...

* * *

Entretanto no tempo Aikawa tinham começado os preparativos para a festa dessa noite. Estavam todos tão atarefados que nem viram uma sacerdotisa do templo Hikawa a subir a escadaria e a olhar para os trabalhadores. Só passados 10 minutos é que alguém foi ter com ela. 

- Hino-san! - exclamou uma sacerdotisa com o símbolo do templo Aikawa. - Há quanto tempo! O que a trouxe aqui hoje?

- Ouvi dizer que ia haver um festival. - disse a mulher dos cabelos negros e olhos violeta.

- Sim, é verdade! Estamos agora a fazer os preparativos.

- Qual é o motivo da celebração? - a sacerdotiza do templo Hikawa estava com um ar desconfiado. - Que eu saiba não há nada para celebrar nesta altura do ano.

- Oh, é apenas um simples festival. Recebemos algumas doações e decidimos fazê-lo.

- Bem, parece uma explicação bastante simples. - de seguida olhou em redor - Vejo que está tudo a ir bem. - e com o olhar perdido, acrescentou num tom mais baixo - Mas tenham atenção a imprevistos.

- A senhora Hino teve alguma visão?! - perguntou alarmada.

- Pareceu-me ver algo... mas devo ter visto mal...

- Esperemos que sim.

* * *

Hikari ainda estava abananada com tudo o que se passara. Shuji contara-lhe da sua relação com Ayanami. Basicamente, os dois tinham sido colegas na escola, tinham-se apaixonado e começado a namorar. Entretanto Ayanami começou a ter problemas na família e a ausentar-se bastante das aulas. Shuji mal conseguia falar-lhe e umas semanas depois teve a notícia de que ela ia mudar de escola, pois o seu pai tornara-se no homem mais rico do Japão e temia que a filha andasse numa escola normal. 

A rapariga foi-se embora e nem se despediu de Shuji. Pouco tempo depois, o rapaz tentou contactá-la mas ela enxutou-o como se não tivesse nada a ver com ele. Depois disto ele escreveu-lhe um mail em que dizia para ela lhe explicar o que estava a acontecer e o porquê de tudo aquilo. Passou-se meio ano até que ela finalmente decidiu falar com ele.

E fora no dia anterior, em que Hikari assistira à chegada da rapariga, que eles tinham posto tudo em pratos limpos. Já não dava para continuar. Os dois já mal se conheciam e dificilmente voltariam ao que eram.

Mas o que deixara Hikari mais aparvalhada fora o que Shuji dissera a seguir:

- Eu de facto mudei muito ao longo do tempo. Sempre me foi difícil falar de mim e é raro dizer a alguém aquilo que me preocupa. No entanto, contigo e o Matsumoto-kun sinto que posso fazê-lo sem problemas. E gostava que vocês os dois também pudessem contar comigo. - e olhou Hikari nos olhos - Hikari-chan, se algum dia tiveres algum problema, não hesites em pedir a minha ajuda, está bem?

Hikari sentiu um misto de espanto, alegria e tristeza. Por um lado gostava de poder fazer aquilo que Shuji lhe pedia, mas por outro sabia que não o podia fazer, pois o seu papel como guerreira que ia salvar o universo não lho permitia.

- Sim! - deu por si a responder.

- Óptimo! Sem segredos um para o outro! - o rapaz sorria - Já agora, logo à noite vou ao festival do tempo Aikawa mais o Matsumoto, queres vir connosco?

- Oh, desculpa. Mas já combinei ir com umas amigas minhas. No entanto podemos encontrar-nos por lá.

- Oh... - disse Shuji tristemente. - Mas ok, então encontramo-nos por lá! Já agora, tens alguma amiga gira? É que aquele Matsumoto bem que precisa de uma namorada para lhe tirar aquele ar carrancudo.

Hikari riu e disse que ia ver o que podia fazer. De seguida despediram-se e foi cada um para sua casa.

Mas agora é que tudo começava a entrar na cabeça da rapariga. Shuji tinha-a escolhido para amiga intima. Sem segredos!

- Weeeee. Estou tão feliiiiiiiz. - cantarolou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- É bom que estejas!!!! - resmungou Aldebaran - Onde é que estiveste a tarde toda?!

_FIM DO 5º CAPÍTULO (contínua no 6º)_


	6. Chapter 6

**6º CAPÍTULO – O FESTIVAL. FOMALHAUT. MAIS SENSHIS!!**

- Makino, estou à tua espera... - disse Arisu de pé ao lado da porta.

- Já vou, deixa-me só arrumar a mala.

- Mas para que é que tu queres levar uma mala para o festival?

- Mooh, quero levar a máquina fotográfica e coisas assim. E uma mulher deve andar sempre com uma mala atrás.

- Isso é relativo... enfim, já estás?

- Sim! - disse Makino e as duas abandonaram o apartamento.

Só não repararam na gaiola que estava vazia...

* * *

- Finalmente o meu primeiro festival em Tóquio! - Makino estava bastante excitada à medida que subia a escadaria do templo. 

- Wooh que maravilha... - murmurou Arisu que não parecia minimamente entusiasmada.

- Olha Arisu! Estão a oferecer amuletos à entrada! - a rapariga apontava para a banca onde tinham comprado os amuletos na tarde anterior. - Assim podemos repor os que perdeste ontem!

- Oh, the joy... - mas Makino já tinha corrido para a banca pedir mais dois amuletos.

* * *

- Yeeee-eeeey! Festival! Festival! Lalalala - cantarolava Hikari. 

- Ela está mesmo animada. - constatou Yumiko.

- É... tem estado assim a tarde toda... - resmungou Aldebaran que não conseguíra arrancar uma palavra à rapariga sobre onde ela estivera.

- Ah! É verdade! - exclamou Hikari e virou-se para as amigas - Alguma de vocês tem namorado?

As duas engasgaram-se.

- Que raio de pergunta vem a ser essa agora? - perguntou Yumiko.

- Eu estou livre! - disse Margaret com um ar alegre. - Se tiveres amigos giros apresenta-me.

- Maru-chan! - Hikari abraço-se à amiga.

- Ah! Mas convém que sejam ricos... - Hikari largou-a - Sim, não estou para ir a uma festa com um pobretanas a meu lado, olha só a vergonha... As outras meninas fariam pouco de mim! Oh... se ao menos o filho do embaixador da Suíça não fosse gay...

- Definitivamente, a vida da alta sociedade não é para mim... - pensou Hikari.

- Mas porque é que estavas a perguntar? - inquiriu Yumiko.

- É que... bem... há um amigo, de um amigo meu que... precisava de... enfim uma namorada não lhe faria mal!

- Basicamente: o amigo desse teu amigo está a atrapalhar os teus planos para te afiambrares ao teu amigo e por isso queres arranjar-lhe uma namorada para que ele fique entretido. - disse Antares.

- Não! - o rubor subiu à face de Hikari - Não é nada disso!! Até foi esse meu amigo que disse que...

- AAAAh, mas existe esse teu amigo! - exclamou Margaret.

- Agora já faço uma ideia do que se passou durante a tarde... - resmungou Aldebaran.

- Não é nada disso!! Vocês estão a entender tudo mal!! - mas cada vez ficava mais vermelha.

- Já estamos a chegar. - disse Regulus que não parecia interessar-se pela vida sentimental de Hikari.

De facto já se viam as lâmpadas que iluminavam a escadaria.

- Yeeey, 'bora lá! - Margaret incitou os companheiros a correrem até lá, mas só as meninas é que a acompanharam.

- Esta juventude... - suspirou Antares.

As raparigas chegaram à entrada e receberam os seus amuletos. Hikari ficou com um para o amor, Yumiko teve uma para o trabalho e Margaret preferiu um para a família. De seguida entraram no festival e nem esperaram pelos gatos.

* * *

Entretanto Arisu e Makino já se tinham infiltrado na festa e gozavam as atracções disponíveis. 

- Oooh, eu quero comer algodão doce! E a seguir quero apanhar um peixinho dourado! - pedia Makino.

- Do as you please... - Arisu estava mesmo aborrecida com o festival. Na verdade detestava multidões.

- Fixe!! - mas nesse instante sentiu que algo se movia dentro da sua mala e de uma forma frenética!

- Passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou Arisu quando sentiu que a prima ficava para trás.

Makino abriu a mala e ouviu um guincho horroroso vindo de lá de dentro. Poucos segundo depois viu a cabeça do rato a irromper pela mala.

- Micha! - chamou-o, mas no momento seguinte o rato escapulia-se por entre a multidão.

- Bonito... Era uma vez um rato... - suspirou Arisu, mas naquele instante Makino começou a correr atrás do rato. - Mas o que é que tu estás a fazer?!

- É o meu rato de estimação!! Não o posso perder!! - exclamou Makino sem tirar os olhos do rato.

- Makino, é só um rato!! - Arisu agarrou-a impedindo que ela corresse mais.

- Mas ele assim vai perder-se!! E podem pisá-lo e...

- Makino... é só um rato! E é impossível encontra-lo nesta multidão!

- Mas... - Makino baixou a cabeça como que aceitando o inevitável. - Pobre Micha...

* * *

Por seu lado o ratinho corria a alta velocidade tentando não ser espezinhado pelos pés das pessoas que caminhavam pelo festival. Só parou quando sentiu que já não tinha mais forças para correr, mas nesse instante reparou que estavam 3 gatos a olhar fixamente para ele. Mas ao invés de o atacar, o gato preto exclamou: 

- Fomalhaut!!!

- O quê?! - exclamaram os outros gatos.

- Regulus tu estás bem?! - perguntou Aldebaram, pensando que o companheiro enlouquecera.

- É ele! Reconhece-lo-ia em qualquer lado! - Fomalhaut tu estás bem?

Mas o rato só guinchava, não conseguía exprimir-se da mesma forma que os gatos o faziam.

- Bolas... Ele não consegue falar.

- Tens a certeza que esse rato é o Fomalhaut? - perguntou Antares incrédulo.

- É claro que é! consegues imaginar algum rato terrestre a parar perante 3 gatos e tentar comunicar com eles?!

- Mas então porque é que ele está neste estado? - perguntou Aldebaran.

- Fomalhaut não pertence à aliança Beheniana, logo os seus poderes na Terra são muito inferiores aos nossos. Esperem! eu ajustei o meu intercomunicador! posso adaptá-lo à linguagem de qualquer animal terrestre, é uma questão de seleccionar bem a frequência. - e levou a mão ao pescoço onde se encontrava uma coleira oculta no seu pêlo.

De seguida retirou-a e começou a ajustar os pequenos botões com a ponta da unha. Por fim entregou-a ao ratinho.

- Aldebaran liga o teu intercomunicador.

O outro gato assim o fez e Regulus fez sinal a Fomalhaut para que começasse a falar.

- Finalmente alguém me pode ouvir!! - ouviu-se através do intercomunicador. - Tenho muito para vos contar, mas há coisas mais importantes neste momento! Regulus, há algo errado com este festival! Os amuletos que têm dado às pessoas, estão cheios de poder algoliano! Penso que seja algum modo de absorver a energia das pessoas que os carregam!

- O quê?! - disseram os 3 gatos em uníssono.

- Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?! - perguntou Antares.

- Sim, já tive o desprazer de roer alguns deles. E há sementes algolianas lá dentro.

- Isto só pode significar uma coisa... - começou Aldebaran

- ... há um inimigo por detrás deste festival. - completou Regulus.

* * *

Hikari e as amigas já se tinham embrenhado pela festa. Estavam Margaret e Yumiko a tentar apanhar peixinhos dourados quando Hikari sentiu que alguém lhe batia no ombro. Quando olhou viu que era Shuji acompanhado por Matsumoto. 

- Hey! Sempre nos encontrámos! - disse Shuji com um sorriso.

- Parece que sim - respondeu Hikari retribuindo o sorriso aparvalhado.

- Hey, Hikari esses é que são os teus "amigos"? - Margaret surgiu por detrás da amiga com um ar atrevido.

- Heeeer, sim são eles. - disse Hikari com um ar atrapalhado e aproveitou a deixa para os apresentar.

Margaret parecia estudar o aspecto dos rapazes. Matsumoto tinha cabelo castanho escuro e olhos azuis noite, era bem alto - devia ter à volta de um metro e oitenta - e tinha ombros largos - provavelmente devido à prática de algum desporto. Por seu lado Shuji era do tipo de rapaz fofo que as raparigas como Hikari tanto apreciavam. Tinha um aspecto menos atlético, mas um ar angelical com os seus olhos azuis claros, cabelo loiro e era ligeiramente mais baixo que o amigo. Matsumoto vestia-se com cores escuras, enquanto que Shuji optava por variar entre o claro e o escuro.

- Parecem-me bem... - disse Margaret - Qual deles é que estava a precisar de uma namorada?

Ficaram todos a olhar para Margaret com o queixo caído.

- Maru-chan!! - começou Hikari.

- Ah! Aqui o Shuji-kun parece que anda à procura duma. - gozou Matsumoto - Pobrezinho, acabou de sair de uma relação complicada e anda à procura de alguém que o queira consolar. Tomem bem conta dele! - empurrou o amigo para a frente e aproveitou a deixa para fugir dali.

- Matsumoto!!! - chamou Shuji e de seguida virou-se para Hikari - Parece que o nosso plano foi por água abaixo...

- Aaaaah!!! - exclamou Margaret.

- O que foi? - perguntou Yumiko.

- Aaaaah - parecia que estava a querer improvisar algo - her... os gatos! sim, temos de encontrar o gatos! Onde será que eles andam? Oh, Yumiko! temos de os encontrar! Hikari, a gente já se vê, 'tá? Qualquer coisa é só 'fonar - e arrastou Yumiko pela multidão.

- Aquela miúda... - pensou Hikari para si mesma.

- Mas qual será o problema do Matsumoto? - perguntou Shuji interrompendo os pensamentos da rapariga.

- Pois... Não sei... Acho que ele pensa que esta coisa dos namorados e isso tudo é demasiado infantil para ele. Pelo menos é a sensação que me dá.

- É... ele parece que tem medo de se relacionar com raparigas.

- Se calhar tem algum trauma - riu Hikari.

- Ou simplesmente não tem jeito. - acompanhou Shuji.

Os dois riram.

- Bem, se calhar o melhor era ir procurá-lo. - disse Shuji.

- Sim... - concordou Hikari - Tens o número dele? É que encontrá-lo nesta multidão não vai ser fácil.

- Tenho sim. - E tirou o telemóvel do bolso.

Passados poucos segundos voltava a guardar o instrumento de comunicação.

- Está desligado. - suspirou - Acho que vamos ter de o procurar à maneira antiga. Vens comigo?

- Claro! - e preparava-se para se juntar a ele quando o seu telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Hikari! Temos problemas!!! - gritava Aldebaran do outro lado. - Vem ter connosco à entrada que já te explicamos tudo. Entretanto desfaz-te do amuleto que te deram!

- Sim, vou já para aí. - desligou o telefone e suspirou tristemente. De seguida olhou para Shuji - Elas estão a chamar-me...

- Ok, não há problema - disse Shuji sorrindo. Ele estava sempre a sorrir. - Ele não deve ter ido longe, por isso devo encontrá-lo rapidamente. Vai lá. - e piscou-lhe o olho.

* * *

- Olha! Vai começar o espectáculo!! - Makino agitava-se no banco enquanto apontava para o palco no centro das bancadas que acabara de acender as luzes. 

- Será que vai haver algum teatro? - perguntou Arisu para si mesma.

- É bom que não seja uma palhaçada... - disse uma voz a seu lado.

Era Matsumoto que se tinha refugiado no meio das bancadas para evitar ser visto por Shuji e as suas amigas.

- Qualquer coisa há de ser melhor que a palhaçada do dia a dia. - suspirou Arisu.

- Apoiada. - concordou Matsumoto. Arisu olhou para o rapaz, mas a voz de Makino chamou-lhe a atenção para outro lado.

- Olha! Está alguém no palco!

E de facto havia duas mulheres no palco. Estavam vestidas de sacerdotisas e dirigiam-se para os microfones.

- Parece que vão cantar... - disse Makino.

As suspeitas da rapariga do campo foram confirmadas quando se começaram a ouvir as vozes das sacerdotizas. No entanto era uma canção bastante triste, falava de uma deusa que se apaixonara por um homem mortal provocando a ira da sua família e que por isso fora expulsa dos céus.

- É tão triste... - disse Arisu.

- Hei, Arisu... - a voz de Makino tremia. - Há algo errado... As pessoas estão todas a adormecer...

Arisu olhou em volta e constatou que aquilo que Makino estava a dizer, era verdade! Até o rapaz, que se sentara junto a ela, adormecera.

- Que é que se está a passar?!

Por fim a música cessou. Só elas as duas se encontravam acordadas.

- Vocês!!! - gritou uma das sacerdotisas - Onde estão os vossos amuletos?!

Sem se dar conta, Makino levou a mão à mochila e de lá retirou os amuletos todos roídos.

- Bem... vamos ter de as matar... - e as duas mulheres saltaram do palco prontas para atacar as raparigas indefesas.

As duas raparigas ficaram em pânico e tentaram fugir, mas Makino tropeçou no corpo de uma pessoa caída. O conteúdo da sua mala ficou todo espalhado no chão e de lá caíram dois objectos que ela não tinha colocado lá, juntamente com um bilhete.

"Se se virem em apuros, usem estes medalhões e gritem as seguintes palavras..."

Sem pensar, Makino fez aquilo que estava escrito no papel:

- Arcturus Star Power! Make Up!!!

De seguida a rapariga apareceu com um uniforme laranja e amarelo e com uma pesada espada na mão.

Mas havia uma sacerdotisa que já se encontrava quase em cima dela. Makino só teve tempo de se defender com a sua espada.

- Uma guerreira! - gritou a sacerdotisa - Merope!! Tem cuidado!! Elas não são simples humanas!!

- Arisu! Apanha! - Makino aproveitou a distracção da agressora para atirar o medalhão e o papel à amiga.

Arisu, não sabia o que se estava a passar, mas gritou as palavras que estavam escritas no papel:

- Spica Star Power! Make Up!!

Uma esmeralda da mesma cor que os seus olhos emergiu da sua testa e criou-lhe um uniforme de cor verde. Do peito saíram flores lilazes que se transformaram num laço que adornou o amuleto que usara para se transformar.

No entanto não possuía nenhuma arma para se defender e só se pôde desviar do ataque da sacerdotisa.

- Dog's Heat!!!

Uma barreira de fogo formou-se à volta de Arisu, protegendo-a dos ataques da sacerdotisa.

As 3 senshis e os gatos tinham chegado.

- São Merope e Electra! - gritou Fomalhaut através do intercomunicador. - Cuidado elas usam os poderes do árctico!

E no instante seguinte o fogo que se formara do ataque de Sailor Sirius, desapareceu com um ataque de neve vindo de Electra.

- Moooh... Isto vai contra a lógica do Pokémon... - mas no momento seguinte Margaret teve de se desviar das estacas de gelo que Merope lhe lançou.

A pequena distracção da sua adversária, foi aproveitada por Makino que espetou a espada no seu flanco.

A pleiade gritou de dor e recuou para junto da irmã.

Por seu lado, Arisu parecia que tinha entrado num transe. Os seus olhos estavam fechados, mas há sua volta a poeira começava a levitar como que atraída por uma grande energia.

- Ceres Rage!!! - gritou, e milhares de plantas começaram a emergir por debaixo do chão de cimento e a atacar as duas pleiades. Estas tentaram defender-se mas quando deram por si tinham sido imobilizadas pelos caules das verdes plantas.

Hikari preparava-se para dar o golpe final com a sua lira, mas viu que o ataque de Sailor Spica ainda não terminara. Esta correra para junto de Sailor Arcturus e as duas agora encontravam-se de olhos fechados com as mãos dadas ao nível destes. De repente abriram os olhos e gritaram:

- Calf of the Lion!! Make Up!!!

Um Leão de luz apareceu no ar. Este rugiu e começou a correr na direcção das pleiades e soltando um rugido final engolui-as numa explosão de luz cegando por instantes todos aqueles que o observavam.

Quando a visão lhes voltou puderam ver que só sobravam dois montinhos de pó no sitio onde tinham estado as pleiades.

- Yeeey! Conseguimos! - gritou Makino dando pequenos pulinhos.

- Meninas venham cá!!! - chamou Regulus. - As pessoas estão a acordar e não podem ver-vos!!!

As raparigas continuavam a não compreender o que se passava, mas fizeram aquilo que o gato falante lhes disse. Mas antes de irem embora, Hikari não deixou de ver Matsumoto adormecido em cima da bancada.

* * *

Em poucos minutos tentaram explicar o que se passava a Arisu e Makino, mas Hikari arranjou um modo de se escapulir sem que ninguém desse por nada. Só alguns segundos depois é que Aldebaran deu pela falta da rapariga. 

- E para onde é que ela foi agora?...

Hikari tinha voltado para as bancadas, onde agora as pessoas estavam todas despertas. Só Matsumoto é que parecia ainda dormitar no mesmo sitio.

- Hey, Matsumoto-kun! - chamou Hikari, mas este não deu quaisquer sinais. - Matsumootooo - abanou-o com mais força.

- Moooh... o que é que foi? - o rapaz abriu os olhos por fim. Pareceu surpreso por ver Hikari à sua frente. - Que é que se passou? - olhou então em volta e a memória começou a voltar. - Ah... adormeci durante o espectáculo... A música era tão aborrecida.

- Ne, Matsumoto... Porque é que fugiste e deixaste o Shuji sozinho, há bocado? - perguntou Hikari.

- Não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa. - respondeu de uma forma séria.

- Mas qual é o mal? Tens medo de arranjar uma namorada?

- E não posso ser eu a escolher? Aliás, que é que vocês têm a ver com isso?

- Tenho tanto a ver como tu tinhas quando insinuaste que eu gosto do Shuji!!

Matsumoto ficou calado.

- Ok... admito que fui um intrometido naquela hora. - Matsumoto olhava para o chão - Mas só estava preocupado contigo.

- Preocupado comigo?

- Sim... Sei qual é a sensação de ver a pessoa que amo a falar com a que ela ama e que não sou eu.

Hikari não sabia o que responder. Ela que nunca fora com a cara de Matsumoto ficara agora a saber que o rapaz até se preocupava com ela. E estava a contar-lhe algo intimo.

- O... Obrigada, penso eu...

- Ah! Então admites que gostas dele!! - o tom do rapaz agora era de gozo.

- Moooooh!! Isso não tem nada a ver!!!! - a rapariga tinha corado violentamente.

- Ok, ok... Não te preocupes. Eu sei guardar um segredo. - agora tinha um ar compreensivo.

- Mas...

- Escusas de tentar negar... Vê-se tudo na tua cara.

Hikari ficou sem resposta. Já não sabia o que pensar de Matsumoto. Por um lado era irritante e carrancudo, mas por outro lado parecia preocupar-se bastante com as pessoas à sua volta. Fora ele a quem Shuji confiara primeiro a sua história e agora parecia querer proteger Hikari. No fundo ele até era boa pessoa.

- Ah!! Vocês estão aí!!! - gritou Shuji que entrara no recinto dos espectáculos.

- É! encontrei este menino a dormir que nem um bebé em cima da bancada. Até parecia um mendigo!

- Hei, não precisas exagerar... - Matsumoto voltara ao seu estilo carrancudo. E os dois amigos não conseguiram evitar uma gargalhada.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 - A REUNIÃO TÃO ESPERADA. OS TREINOS. NA TENDA DA VIDENTE.**

Anoitecia em Tóquio.

Yujirou preparava-se para fechar a entrada do templo Hikawa, mas Rei apareceu e pediu-lhe que não o fizesse.

- Estou à espera de visitas. Mas podes ir recolher-te, eu trato delas. - E com isto voltou para o interior do templo.

O jovem olhou espantado para a sua patroa. Não era costume ela receber visitas a horas tão tardias.

- Será um amante? - um ar atrevido formou-se na sua face. Mas no instante seguinte alguém começou a subir as escadas do templo. Yujirou queria ver quem era, mas sem ser visto, por isso escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto. Esperou que o som dos passos lhe indicasse que o visitante estava mais próximo de si, quando sentiu que era a altura certa, espreitou. Os seus olhos prenderam-se numa mulher de longos cabelos azuis e os olhos eram da mesma cor. Ela olhou em volta e suspirou:

- Já há muito tempo que não vinha aqui... - e dirigiu-se para o interior do templo.

Yujirou estava estupefacto. Rei tinha um caso com uma mulher?! Não era possível! No entanto a jovem que entrara era bastante bela.

- Nem uma mulher resistiria. - disse para si mesmo.

Mas novamente ouviu o som de passos e voltou a esconder-se. Seguiu o mesmo método e viu uma mulher jovem de cabelos negros curtos, esta olhava para trás como que esperando por alguém.

- Michiru, Haruka!

Duas mulheres tinham aparecido e a jovem correu para elas.

- Vocês sabem o que é que se está a passar? - perguntou. - Porque é que a Rei nos chamou?

- Fazemos uma ideia. - disse Haruka trocando olhares cumplices com Michiru.

- Mas é melhor falarmos lá dentro. - Michiru lançou um olhar para o arbusto onde Yujirou se escondia.

- Raios... - pensou o jovem - Ela sabe que eu estou aqui e vai fazer queixa à patroa... É melhor ir-me embora.

E com estes pensamentos, o rapaz partiu para a sua casa. E assim não viu as restantes mulheres que chegaram ao templo Hikawa.

* * *

Rei olhou em volta. Seis mulheres estavam sentadas à volta de um fogareiro e olhavam para ela.

- Já só faltam 3 pessoas...

Nesse instante a porta do templo bateu com força e entrou um rapariga loira, de óculos escuros, chapéu e com um casaco que lhe cobria o corpo todo.

- Aaaaargh... Pensava que não conseguia chegar. - Minako arfava enquanto despia aquele excesso de roupa. - Malditos paparazzis! Acreditam que tive de estacionar a 3 quarteirões daqui e dar 5 voltas ao templo para os conseguir despistar?

- É o preço de te teres tornado uma idol, mas tu sempre quiseste isso. - riu Makoto.

- Sim, é verdade - Minako sorriu - Mas estou aqui a queixar-me e nem sequer vos cumprimentei!!! Meninas!! - e seguiram-se os abraços que ainda ninguém se lembrara de dar, devido à seriedade do aviso de Rei.

Quando estavam a terminar, a porta voltou a abrir-se e entrou uma rapariga de cabelos dourados preso em odangos.

- Usagi!! - chamaram todas as mulheres que estavam na sala.

- Meninas!! Desculpem o atraso!! - e novamente seguiu-se a cena dos abraços e cumprimentos.

- Que aconteceu ao Mamoru? Ele não era para vir também? - perguntou Ami.

- Oh, Ami! Deixaste crescer o cabelo! - exclamou Usagi. - O Mamoru não pode vir. Ficou a tomar conta da Chibiusa. Ela hoje estava eléctrica. Não a conseguia meter na cama de maneira nenhuma! Por isso ele teve de ficar em casa.

- Bem, sendo assim vamos ter de começar sem ele. - disse Rei, recordando-as que aquilo não era um reencontro amigável, mas sim uma reunião entre senshis.

As raparigas tomaram os seus lugares e fixaram o olhar em Rei, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- Mako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san! vocês têm a palavra. Digam aquilo que presenciaram nos últimos dias. - disse Rei, iniciando assim a reunião das senshis do sistema solar.

* * *

- Dog's Heat!!

Uma barreira de fogo formou-se à volta da Margaret protegendo-a do ataque de Sailor Spica.

- Muito bem, Margaret! - aplaudiu Antares de um local seguro.

Estavam num descampado rodeado apenas por árvores e pequenos montes. Era uma das propriedades abandonadas do pai de Margaret, mas que se revelara bastante útil para as raparigas treinarem os seus poderes.

- Hikari, tens aqui estas partituras. - Fomalhaut tentava arrastar uma pilha de folhas de papel para Hikari, mas a sua forma de rato não lhe dava forças para o fazer.

- Deixa-me ver... - Hikari pegou na partitura que se encontrava no cimo e começou a estudá-la.

- É um bocado complicado para ti... - disse Yumiko que espreitava por cima do ombro de Hikari. - Tem este acorde aqui que tu ainda não dominas completamente - disse apontando para a partitura. - Que músicas são estas Fomalhaut?

- São as melodias do sistema de Vega. Disseram-me que eram as músicas que a princesa anterior costumava tocar na sua lira.

- Deixa-me cá experimentar... - e Hikari começou a treinar os primeiros acordes. Mas mal os tocou, pareceu que as suas mãos sabiam o resto do caminho e até mesmo o acorde que antes lhe parecera tão difícil lhe saiu com uma grande facilidade.

Yumiko, Fomalhaut e Aldebaran estavam de queixo caído.

- Não há dúvida que tu és a reencarnação da princesa de Vega... - disse Aldebaran embasbacado.

Hikari não sabia o que responder. Por um lado ficava feliz, mas por outro sentia-se envergonhada. Não era todos os dias que Aldebaran a elogiava.

- E que acontecerá se eu tocar esta melodia na Alpha Lirae? - perguntou.

- Não sei... É uma questão de experimentar. - disse Fomalhaut.

- Espera! Tu ainda não viste aquilo que aquela lira é capaz de fazer! - Aldebaran parecia achar que aquilo não era lá muito boa ideia - O melhor é fazermos as preparações necessárias antes de a deixarmos tocar!

- Muito bem. - disse Regulus aproximando-se - Sendo assim vamos pôr as outras senshis a tentarem bloquear o ataque que poderá vir.

- Mas, elas podem ficar com danos irreversíveis!! - exclamou Aldebaran.

- Elas são quatro e cada uma delas consegue defender-se bem de um inimigo. Não te preocupes...

De seguida Regulus chamou as restantes guerreiras. Spica e Sirius pararam a sua pequena batalha, Arcturus cessou o seu treino com a espada e Yumiko saiu do pé de Hikari. As quatro colocaram-se onde antes Margaret se defendera, enquanto que Sailor Vega se posicionou onde antes de estivera Arisu.

- Podes começar! - gritou Regulus e escondeu-se atrás de uma moita, tendo o cuidado de tapar as orelhas com algodão, não fosse o ataque afectar todos aqueles que ouvissem a melodia.

Hikari começou a dedilhar a lira de Vega, mas nada parecia acontecer. De repente uma luz prateada rodeou Hikari e as suas companheiras.

- O que é isto?! - gritou Margaret e sem pensar, criou uma barreira de fogo para se proteger.

Makino segurava a espada com todas as suas forças, apesar de não saber o que faria com ela.

Por fim a música acabou e com ela também desapareceu a luz. Mas não haviam alterações visíveis.

- Hein? Será que esta música anula o poder da lira? - e Hikari decidiu vibrar uma corda, mas isso provocou que o ramo da árvore á sua frente fosse completamente pulverizado. - Oops (ainda bem que não estava a apontar para ninguém).

- Meninas! Vocês estão bem? - perguntou Aldebaran saindo por detrás da moita onde se escondera junto com Regulus.

- Eu não noto diferença nenhuma. - disse Yumiko.

- Eu até acho que estou melhor do que à bocado. - disse Makino.

- Hein? Eu também! - exclamou Margaret.

- Se querem que vos diga, também me parou de doer o ombro. - disse Arisu.

- Se calhar o poder é esse! - exclamou Fomalhaut - o poder da cura!

- E olha que é dos bons. Este ombro já me doía há alguns dias... - disse Arisu começando a mover o braço livremente.

* * *

O quarto escuro estava vazio.

A porta tinha sido deixada aberta. Mas não estava ninguém lá dentro.

- Para onde é que aquela aberração foi... - perguntou Alcyone encostando-se à ombreira da porta.

* * *

Havia um monte de trapos no meio de um quarto branco. O quarto era completamente alvo e não tinha mobília nenhuma. Havia apenas uma porta e uma janela por onde entrava a luz do sol.

- Celaeno. - chamou alguém.

O monte de trapos começou a mexer-se. Uma cabeça de cabelos brancos apareceu e olhou em redor, até o seu olhar se prender num canto do quarto.

- Polaris... - disse com uma voz rouca. - que fazes aqui? Não devias estar a tratar da Senhora?

- E como é que eu poderia ignorar o facto da tua irmã te ir sacrificar sem qualquer dó nem piedade?

Celaeno riu-se baixinho o que provocou que os trapos à sua volta se movessem:

- Já devias saber como é que nós pleiades funcionamos.

- Mas tu tinhas potencial para ser mais do que uma simples pleiade. TU podias ser a lider das pleiades! E não a tua irmã Alcyone! Ela mal sabe o que faz! Só quer resultados rápidos e nem se preocupa com os meios que...

- Será que é mesmo ela que funciona assim? - interrompeu Celaeno.

- O que queres dizer? - Polaris estava confusa.

- Alcyone sempre se preocupou connosco. Ela está a sofrer bastante com a perda das nossas irmãs. Até mais do que eu. - seguiu-se uma pausa - Ela só faz o que faz porque ELA lhe pede para o fazer. Alcyone odeia-se por ser obrigada a obedecer às ordens da _tua_ senhora.

Polaris sentiu a raiva a tomar conta de si.

- Estás a rebelar-te? - perguntou com um olhar frio. Já não havia simpatia na sua voz. - Sabes que essas palavras podem custar-te bem caro. A ti e à tua irmã.

- Mas tu não me vais denunciar, pois não? - apesar do tom ser modesto, havia confiança na sua voz.

- Limita-te a cumprir as ordens que te são dadas... - o discurso de Polaris tinha mudado completamente. E de seguida abandonou a sala iluminada e voltou a refugiar-se no quarto escuro.

* * *

Uma águia voava no céu. Voou em círculos sempre com o olhar fixo no solo como que procurando algo. Como parecia não encontrar, voltou para trás, de volta à janela de onde saíra. O compartimento onde se encontrava agora era uma simples sala com um sofá virado de costas para a janela.

- Hey Alshain... - saudou o jovem que se encontrava deitado num sofá, olhando para o tecto.

A águia pousou perto do seu dono e olhou para ele com um ar inteligente.

- Achas que ela se lembra de mim? - perguntou o jovem, ainda com o olhar fixo. De seguida deu um longo suspiro. - O mais provável é não se lembrar... - levantou-se do sofá e foi até à cozinha encher um copo de água. - Eu queria poder ajuda-la, mas parece que ela não precisa de mim... - lembrou-se de todas as vezes que a seguira e ela fora salva pelas companheiras.

O rapaz encaminhou-se para a porta que o levaria para outra divisão. Abriu-a mas não acendeu a luz. Na penumbra do quarto podia-se ver uma cama e em cima dela estava um estranho fato.

- Acho que não tenho outra solução...

* * *

Quando o treino terminou já era quase de noite. Makino não sentia os braços de tanto ter esgrimido contra inimigos invisíveis.

- Moooh, eu precisava era de um adversário a sério... - queixou-se.

- Lamento, mas com esta forma de gato é impossível ajudar-te. - disse Regulus - Vais ter de esperar mais um pouco.

- O que é que é preciso para vocês voltarem às vossas formas? - perguntou Yumiko, aproximando-se.

- Precisamos da energia de uma senshi poderosa.

- Ué!? E nós não servimos? - intrometeu-se Margaret.

- Vocês ainda estão numa fase muito primitiva dos vossos poderes. - explicou Antares - Ainda mal sabem manuseá-los e tirar o maior proveito deles.

- E há uma de vós que é demasiado namoradeira para os treinar em casa... - picou Aldebaran.

- Luluuuu, queres um gato intrometido para o jantar? - chamou Hikari. A cadela levantou a cabeça e pareceu interessada no petisco.

Hikari não compreendia porque Aldebaran implicava tanto com o facto de ela sair e não lhe dizer onde ia, nem o que ia fazer. Afinal ela era uma adolescente, tinha era que aproveitar o tempo e não depender de um gato que não tinha mais nada que fazer do que mandá-la treinar.

- Bem, dou o treino por terminado. - disse Antares - E Margaret, vê se controlas aquelas duas que não estou a gostar da maneira como elas estão a olhar para nós. - estava a referir-se a Fifi e Lulu que estavam a aproximar-se lentamente do grupo.

* * *

Makino e Arisu caminhavam para a sua casa. Estavam a atravessar uma rua bastante movimentada quando Makino interrompeu o silêncio.

- Mooooooh, dói-me o corpo todo! Quero férias!

- Tu estás de férias... - disse Arisu, mas ao mesmo tempo olhou para as suas mãos: estavam cheias de arranhões e algumas queimaduras ligeiras provocadas pela luta com Margaret. - Aquela rapariga tem de aprender a controlar-se... Por pouco não virei carne para churrasco.

- Eeeeeh... mas o Regulus não diz nada. Só diz para treinarmos mais... Felizmente que a Hikari aprendeu aquela melodia para nos curar. Só que esqueceu-se de a tocar no fim do treino!

- Eu já só quero ir para casa e tomar um banho...

- Hein?! Nem penses! A banheira é minha! - e começou a correr.

- Mas será que ela nunca perde a energia?... - disse Arisu para si mesma, pois Makino já levava alguns metros de distância, quando decidiu parar.

- O que é aquilo? - apontava para algo à sua direita.

Arisu olhou para onde Makino apontava. Onde antes se vira um beco repleto de caixotes do lixo, encontrava-se agora uma tenda, pelo aspecto deveria ser algo místico como uma vidente ou algo assim.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Arisu aproveitou a distracção de Makino para lhe passar à frente e correr para o apartamento.

Mas Makino não pareceu importar-se. Aproximou-se da tenda, mas quando estava prestes a entrar, alguém saiu dela. Era uma senhora de cabelos loiros e com um ar bastante aliviado como se tivesse recebido uma boa notícia. Makino tinha fixado o olhar nesta mulher e nem reparou que vinha outra atrás.

- Peço desculpa, mas já acabamos as consultas por hoje. - disse a senhora num tom simpático. Era uma jovem perfeitamente normal tal como Makino, mas vestia um manto que a fazia lembrar uma personagem de Harry Potter.

- Ah... - Makino ficou atrapalhada. Ela só se tinha aproximado por curiosidade e não tinha coragem de perguntar o que se passava lá dentro.

- Mas amanhã estaremos cá de novo. Tome! - a senhora tirou um molhe de folhas do bolso do manto e deu uma a Makino. Era um folheto com publicidade à vidente. - Tem aqui os horários e o número de telefone que deve ligar para marcar uma consulta. Digo-lhe desde já que até hoje a senhora Celaeno nunca se enganou e promete sigilo completo.

- Ah... 'tá... - Makino estava demasiado atrapalhada para falar. Nunca antes na sua vida, vira uma vidente. Pensava que tudo aquilo não passava de invenções, ou pelo menos era o que a sua avó lhe estava sempre a dizer. Mas por outro lado tinha curiosidade em saber aquilo que o futuro lhe reservava, por isso dobrou o folheto ao meio e guardou-o na mala. - Vou pensar no assunto...

- Ah e esqueci-me de lhe dizer! A primeira consulta é grátis!

A curiosidade estava a vencer o bom senso...

* * *

No dia seguinte houve mais um treino. Mas desta vez Makino ficou emparelhada com Arisu. A sua tarefa agora era defender-se dos ataques de raízes e caules de plantas que a amiga lhe lançava. Mas esta parecia ser mais rápida e por diversas, Makino não conseguiu defender-se acabando com uns golpes muito feios que Hikari teve de sarar.

- Ainda não manejas a espada com a velocidade suficiente... - disse Antares. - Se calhar não foi boa ideia por-te a lutar com Arisu.

- Mas ela é a única que tem um ataque físico que a Makino consegue tocar. - justificou Regulus. - Não a podemos por a lutar com a Margaret que controla o fogo ou com a Yumiko que controla o vento. A sua espada será inútil contra esses ataques.

A irritação de Makino começava a aumentar.

- Estou farta... - murmurou. - Será que sou a única inútil do grupo?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... - desculpou-se Regulus.

- Mas eu sozinha não sirvo para nada! De que me adianta esta espada? Ela só bloqueia ataques físicos! E se o inimigo atacar de longe? Serei um fardo para a equipa.

- Não digas isso! - interrompeu Arisu - Sabes que preciso de ti para fazer o "_Calf of the Lion_"!

- Sendo assim eu só valho por meia senshi. - e virou as costas.

- Para onde é que tu vais? - perguntou Arisu.

- Vou para casa. Aqui não sirvo de nada...

- Makino! não sejas estú... - mas nesse instante foram atingidos por uma rajada de vento que quase os atirou ao chão.

- Desculpem! - pediu Yumiko. Parecia que o seu ataque se tinha descontrolado um pouco.

Quando voltaram a olhar, Makino já tinha desaparecido.

* * *

A rapariga agora caminhava sozinha pela rua onde passara na noite anterior.

- Eu nunca sirvo para nada... - queixava-se. - Primeiro tenho de treinar sozinha porque não há ninguém que me ajude e depois põem-me logo a lutar contra a Arisu. Não percebem que são passos demasiado grandes para mim? - mas a seguir calou-se... a sua atitude também não fora a mais correcta. Devia ter ficado e treinado um pouco mais em vez de virar as costas como uma criança mimada. Mas naquele momento estava com a cabeça demasiado quente e só queria que tudo aquilo lhe desaparecesse da frente. - Se calhar é melhor voltar para lá...

Mas quando estava a mudar o sentido da sua marcha, os seus olhos prenderam-se na estranha tenda e a curiosidade voltou a tomar conta de si.

- Eu queria tanto saber o que o futuro me reserva... - pensou e quando deu por si já caminhava a passos largos em direcção à tenda.

* * *

- Fomalhaut, podias dar-me outra partitura? - pediu Hikari sem tirar os olhos da lira.

Mas não obteve uma resposta.

- Fomalhaut? - a rapariga procurou o rato com os olhos. Como não o encontrava, gritou para Aldebaran. - Aldi! Viste o Fomalhaut?

- Han? Ele não está contigo?

- Neste momento não.

- Ele passou a noite toda a estudar. - informou Arisu. Fomalhaut tinha ido morar para a casa das meninas a pedido de Makino. - Se calhar foi dormir um bocado... - e de seguida ficou com um ar alarmado - ...na cama dentro da mala da Makino... - e tapou a cara com a mão.

- Bonito...

* * *

- Desculpe... - Makino tinha entrado na tenda que era bastante maior do que parecia do lado de fora. Havia um pequeno corredor que parecia levá-la para a sala principal onde se efectuavam as consultas.

- Pode entrar, esteja à vontade. - respondeu uma voz rouca vinda do fundo da tenda.

Makino seguiu a voz e entrou no compartimento. Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, não era uma sala escura iluminada a velas e cheia de elementos misticos. Tratava-se de uma sala branca, iluminada pela luz do sol que entrava por uma janela de plástico transparente. A rapariga olhou em volta procurando pela senhora que a chamara, mas só viu um monte de trapos empilhados num monte.

- Seja bem-vinda. - a voz vinha do monte de trapos que se começou a mexer. Do seu interior saiu uma cabeça com longos cabelos brancos. Quando o seu olhar encontrou o da rapariga, esta não conseguiu evitar um pensamento em como a mulher era bastante bela. Mas a mulher parecia não pensar o mesmo, quando fixou o rosto da jovem, fez um esgar de horror e soltou um estranho grunhido.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou Makino preocupada.

- Uma senshi!! - mulher levantou-se e deixou cair os trapos que lhe cobriam o corpo.

Makino ficou horrorizada com o que viu.

FIM DO 7º CAPÍTULO (continua no 8º)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. - A Hárpia. O Senhor das Aves. O sonho.**

Quando as vestes caíram no chão, deixaram a descoberto um ser que pouco tinha de humano. Tinha a cabeça e o peito desnudado de uma mulher, o resto do corpo era o de uma ave de rapina negra, contrastando com o cabelo alvo da criatura.

Por instantes formou-se uma imagem na cabeça de Makino, algo que ela tinha visto num livro de mitologia grega: uma hárpia!

Não conseguiu evitar um grito de horror.

- Mas o que é que se passa... - ouviu-se vindo da sua mala e de lá saiu a cabeça de um rato com olhos ensonados.

O animal tentava perceber onde se encontrava quando fixou o seu olhar na hárpia.

- Chiça Penico!!! - gritou o rato com os olhos arregalados - Transforma-te já!!

- Arcturus Star Power, Make Up!!

Ao mesmo tempo a criatura decidiu atacar, e rajadas de vento fortíssimas atiraram a senshi de encontro ao pano da tenda, que não aguentou e foi abaixo. Isto fez com que as aves que se encontravam no seu topo levantassem voo. Entre dezenas de pombos e pardais encontrava-se uma águia que voou para longe.

Makino ficara coberta pelos panos da tenda e não conseguía ver nada. Então sentiu a espada nas sua mão direita e começou a cortar o tecido, tentando procurar um caminho que a levasse de volta à luz.

Entretanto no interior da mala da rapariga, Fomalhaut alcançara o telemóvel e estava a marcar o número do intercomunicador de Regulus.

Quando Makino se viu livre do tecido da tenda, ficou encandeada com a luz do sol que a cegou por poucos segundos. Quando conseguiu voltar a focar, viu uma pequena plateia a olhar para ela.

- Heeeer... - a rapariga não conseguía articular uma palavra e ficou a olhar para as pessoas, sorrindo estupidamente.

- Isto não é altura para te estares a rir!!! - gritou Fomalhaut de dentro da mala, fazendo os possíveis para não ser visto pelas pessoas. No instante seguinte, uma sombra tapou o sol.

Instintivamente Makino levantou o olhar e viu-a lá em cima. Tinha pousado no cimo do prédio ao seu lado e estava a olhar cá para baixo como que a considerar o próximo ataque.

- Merda... - rosnou entredentes, de seguida gritou - Fujam!!! Não estão seguros aqui!!

Mas quase que nem fora preciso dizer nada, mal viram a estranha criatura, tinham começado a gritar e correr.

Makino segurou a sua espada com mais força e fixou o olhar na hárpia. Esta não se mexia, como se esperasse que fosse ela a atacar.

- Mooooh, era isto que eu temia... - sussurrou Makino de modo que só Fomalhaut a ouvisse - Como é que eu a vou atacar a tão grande distância?

- Usa o arco de Boötes! - gritou Fomalhaut pondo a cabeça de fora da mala.

- Usar o quê? - perguntou incrédula, olhando para o rato.

Mas esse era o momento que a hárpia estava à espera. Com um movimento ligeiro das suas asas formou dois pequenos tornados que foram lançados na direcção da rapariga.

- Cuidado!!! - gritou o rato. Por um triz o primeiro tornado não atingiu a cabeça de Makino. Mas o segundo acertou na alça da mala que foi atirada para o fundo do beco juntamente com Fomalhaut.

- Fomalhaut!!! - gritou a rapariga.

- Eu estou bem! Preocupa-te contigo! - gritou numa voz longínqua.

Makino tentou concentrar-se no seu próximo movimento. Fomalhaut avisara-a do arco de Boötes, mas o que era isso?

Nem teve tempo para pensar, pois no instante seguinte haviam mais mini-tornados a vir na direcção dela e só teve tempo de brandir a espada para se defender. Felizmente quando eram golpeados estes desfaziam-se no ar. Não fosse pela quantidade e velocidade a que eles vinham e Makino quase dissera que era uma tarefa fácil.

Mas nesse instante sentiu umas fortes garras a entranharem-se nos seus ombros. Não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor ao sentir a pele e a carne a serem perfuradas. Quando olhou para ver o que a estava a agarrar viu um abutre negro. Ele olhava para os olhos dela como se considerasse arranca-los à bicada. Makino não conseguía parar de gritar, tentou levantar a espada, mas isso só lhe causava mais dores.

- Amalthea's Horn! - e uma rajada de vento atingiu o abutre fazendo com que este largasse Makino e voasse para longe.

Makino caiu de joelhos no chão, sem conseguir mover os braços. Cada movimento que fazia era uma dor lancinante que lhe percorria o corpo. Ouviu alguém a chamar o seu nome e a correr para a sua frente, tentando encara-la, mas tudo ficara turvo e sem definição.

- Hikari, faz alguma coisa!! - gritou Arisu em frente à prima. - Ela não está bem!! Makino!!

- Eu... - Hirari ficara impressionada com a quantidade de sangue que manchava o uniforme da amiga e mal se conseguía mover.

- Toca a lira, sua parva!!! - ordenou Aldebaran a seu lado.

- S... Sim!!! - Hikari chamou a si a lira de Vega, mas por instantes varreu-se-lhe tudo da mente... qual era a melodia para curar?

- Ceres Rage!! - Arisu fora obrigada a intervir pois um pequeno tornado quase as atingira. - Tenham cuidado! Nós estamos aqui! - gritou para Sirius e Capella que lutavam agora com a pleiade.

Mas as amigas nem ligaram. A inimiga era mais forte do que estavam à espera, para além dos ataques de vento, também chamara aves de rapina e necrófagas para as atacarem.

- Faz alguma coisa! Não a deixes assim! - as lágrimas tinham chegado aos olhos de Arisu ao ver a prima naquele estado.

- Precisamos de ajuda! Aaaah - gritou Yumiko, enquanto era duplamente atacada por tornados e falcões cujas garras já lhe tinham provocado cortes feios na cara e nos membros.

Arisu não teve outra solução a não ser ir ter com as companheiras, deixando os cuidados de Makino para Hikari.

Hikari tentou lembrar-se da melodia, começando a trautea-la baixinho, mas os sons vindos da batalha não a estavam a ajudar.

- Bolas, não me consigo lembrar. - gritou enervada dando um murro no cimento que só lhe magoou mais a mão.

- VEGA!!! - ouviu Aldebaran a gritar e quando levantou os olhos só viu as garras do abutre a avançarem rapidamente para a sua cara.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO - sem pensar, fechou os olhos e virou as costas, esperando pelo embate, mas este não aconteceu.

A medo, abriu os olhos, com receio de ver o que se estava a passar. Na sua frente havia alguém que lutava com o abutre, usando apenas os braços para se defender das garras da ave.

Hikari não percebeu quem poderia ser, mas após poucos segundos de luta, o abutre deu-se por vencido. Nas suas costas encontrava-se uma grande águia que cravara as suas garras na ave necrófaga.

O seu salvador recuou e examinou os braços. Hikari reparou que estes estavam protegidos com o couro especial que já vira tratadores de aves a usar. De seguida ele virou-se para a rapariga e esta pôde ver o seu aspecto. Vestia um manto negro que lhe cobria o corpo. A sua face estava escondida por uma máscara branca que apenas lhe deixava boca à mostra. Nem a cor do seu cabelo era visível pois o capuz do manto escondia-o.

- Estás bem? - perguntou, era a voz de um homem, talvez um rapaz da mesma idade de Hikari.

- Eu... estou. - Hikari estava a olhar para ele como que hipnotizada, de repente saiu do transe e pôs-se em frente dele - E tu?, não tens nenhum ferimento? - perguntou preocupada, ignorando tudo o resto.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

- Eu estou bem. - disse num tom suave - as tuas amigas é que não. É melhor irmos ajudá-las.

- Mas quem és tu?

- Isso fica para depois, tens ali uma rapariga a esvair-se em sangue. - disse virando a cara para Makino que já quase desmaiara.

Hikari correu para junto da amiga e começou a tocar lira. De repente tinha-se lembrado de todas as melodias que tinha aprendido nos últimos dias. As feridas nos ombros da rapariga começaram a sarar a olhos vistos. Em poucos segundos já só restavam os buracos no uniforme. Aos poucos Makino começou a mover-se. De inicio só gemia e mexia a cabeça.

- Arcturus, acorda por favor. - pediu Hikari ajoelhada no chão e apoiando a amiga nos seus braços.

- hmmm - gemeu a rapariga e por fim abriu os olhos. - O que é que se passou? - perguntou numa voz fraca.

Mas sem que Hikari dissesse nada, pareceu acordar totalmente e agarrou-se ao sítio onde antes estivera o abutre.

- Está sarado... - disse para si mesma e de seguida agradeceu a Hikari. Depois pôs-se de pé a custo, como que recuperando o equilíbrio após o sono. - Está na hora de eu entrar em acção.

Hikari ergueu o olhar para encontrar o da amiga, mas esta tinha-o fechado e segurava a espada com as duas mãos. Ergueu-a com a ponta virada para cima, até que o punho ficasse ao nível dos seus olhos e disse algumas palavras incompreensíveis:

- Al Simak al Ramih!!! - quando acabou de proferir estas palavras a espada começou a irradiar e pareceu contorcer-se no ar. Aos poucos começou a mudar de forma e dividiu-se em duas, até que a luz cessou e nas mãos de Makino estava agora um arco e uma aljava com flechas. A rapariga pôs a aljava às costas e correu para junto das outras guerreiras.

- Arcturus!! - Sirius foi a primeira a ver a companheira e chamou pelo seu título. Arisu não pôde evitar um sorriso de alívio quando viu a amiga a seu lado.

- Onde é que ela está? - perguntou Makino enquanto olhava para o céu procurando a inimiga.

- Está ali! - Yumiko apontou para o topo do maior edifício das redondezas.

- Óptimo... - Makino tirou uma flecha da aljava e posicionou-a no arco.

- Mas o que é que tu estás a pensar? Ela está muito longe! Um arco nunca conseguiria chegar àquela distância! - disse Margaret.

- Este é o arco de Boötes. Ele consegue. - disse calmamente, de seguida fechou os olhos e fez uma pequena reza - que Boötes guie esta flecha - e largou o fio.

No topo do edifício, Celaeno limitava-se a observar o que se passava lá em baixo. Tinha acabado de chamar um bando gigantesco de aves carnívoras que escureciam os céus de Tóquio. Agora esperava para ver os efeitos que eles causariam. Estava tão distraída que nem viu a flecha a aproximar-se. Só a ouviu quando era muito tarde e esta já lhe furara o peito.

- Não é possível... - disse numa voz fraca e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo do edifício abaixo. De repente as asas tinham deixado de lhe obedecer e agora via a sua morte a aproximar-se.

- Perdoem-me irmãs... - foram estas as suas últimas palavras.

* * *

- uuuf - suspirou Margaret, com um grande alívio - Parece que já está.

- Não, não está. - disse o estranho que agora se tinha juntado às raparigas. Estava a olhar para o céu, onde o bando de pássaros se juntara.

Aldebaran e os outros dos gatos olharam desconfiados para ele, mas o gato cinzento era o que apresentava um ar mais ameaçador.

- E tu? Quem és? - mas o rapaz já tinha corrido na direcção dos pássaros.

- Mas quem é ele? - perguntavam as outras guerreiras com um ar curioso.

Quando estava bem por debaixo da massa negra que os pássaros tinham formado, o jovem tirou uma ocarina de dentro do seu manto e começou a tocá-la. Era uma melodia suave e calma, mas parecia ter efeito nas aves, pois aos poucos estas começaram a pousar à sua volta. Quando todas tinham pousado, o rapaz falou para eles:

- Agradeço que me tenham obedecido. O meu nome é Altair, sou o descendente do trono da constelação da Águia. Como tal foi-me dado o dever de controlar as aves e encaminha-las para o bom caminho. Aquela que vos controlava nada tinha a ver comigo. Era uma mulher maldosa que vos usava para a destruição da espécie humana. Ela não se importava de sacrificar quantas aves fossem precisas para atingir os seus objectivos. Mas agora ela está morta e vós sois livres para voltar aos vossos ninhos. Por isso, VÃO! - e com estas palavras todos os pássaros levantaram voo e voaram para além dos limites da cidade.

O rapaz observou os pássaros a afastarem-se e preparava-se para partir quando viu que as guerreiras e os gatos estavam a olhar para ele.

- Tu! - chamou Aldebaran - Disseste que te chamavas Altair. Isso é verdade?

- Sim.

- Então se fazes favor, afasta-te de nós. - estas palavras frias e hostis provocaram que todos olhassem admirados para o gato.

- Aldebaran, acho que não é preciso tanto... - disse Antares.

- É sim! Sabes muito bem qual é o objectivo dele. - num movimento rápido olhou para onde estavam as navegantes e de seguida voltou a fixar o principie. - E não é compatível com o nosso.

- Eu não vejo qual é o mal. - continuou Antares.

- O Aldebaran é capaz de ter razão. - disse Regulus num tom baixo - mas acho que mesmo assim, creio que não seja necessárias as hostilidades. A constelação da Águia nunca foi contra a aliança, pelo contrário, quando precisamos eles sempre nos ajudaram.

- E todos nós sabemos porquê... - continuou Aldebaran.

- Eu continuo a dizer que estás a exagerar. - Antares não se calava - Mas como o Regulus é que manda, eu faço o que ele achar.

- Eu falo com ele. - Regulus avançou para o rapaz, abandonando o resto do grupo. Quando viu que Aldebaran começava a segui-los, acrescentou - A sós.

O gato cinzento estacou e viu-os a afastarem-se enquanto remoía palavras imperceptíveis.

- Mas qual é o problema? Que mal é que o principe fez? - perguntou Margaret, quebrando o silêncio que que formara.

- Eu não creio que haja mal. - disse Antares. - Mas o _senhor príncipe_ Aldebaran lá terá as suas razões. - o tom era sarcástico.

- Sim, mas o que é que ele, ou lá os do planeta dele fizeram? - continuou Margaret.

- Desculpem, mas não vos podemos dizer. - respondeu Antares - É melhor que vocês não saibam, senão ficarão influenciadas. - e piscou o olho.

- Mooooh, conta láaaaa - pedinchou Makino.

- Makino, onde é que está o Fomalhaut? - perguntou Arisu.

- Porra!!! Ainda deve estar no beco!! - e correu para lá.

* * *

- É sempre tão difícil trabalhar em seda. - pensou Hikari enquanto passava a agulha pelo tecido delicado. Já há várias horas que fazia aquele trabalho moroso e repetitivo.

- Kengyu... - deu por si a murmurar, suspirando profundamente. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Queria sair de frente do tear o mais rápido possível para se poder encontrar com ele.

- Hime. - ouviu alguém a chamar.

Era ele!! Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lado. Chamava-a do lado de fora da janela. Ela correu ao seu encontro e abraçaram-se ternamente.

- Hime... - ele tentou falar, mas ela pôs-lhe o dedo em cima dos lábios impedindo-o de dizer o que quer que fosse.

- Agora que tu estás aqui, já nada mais importa. - e beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza como que saboreando lentamente aquele momento.

Quando o beijo terminou, os dois olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram.

- Se o teu pai me apanha... - disse ele sorrindo.

- Não vai apanhar. - ela respondeu, confiante.

Kengyu suspirou e olhou novamente para a sua amada, mas o seu olhar parecia preso em pensamentos tristes.

- Que se passa? - perguntou preocupada.

- Queria levar-te comigo para longe daqui. - disse ele - para um sitio onde não tivéssemos obrigações e pudéssemos estar juntos para sempre.

Hikari sorriu tristemente:

- Era bom que tal sítio existisse...

- E existe! É só uma questão de procurar! - disse ele convictamente.

- Mas...

- Não queres fugir comigo, Hime? - havia receio na sua pergunta.

- Estar contigo é tudo o que eu mais quero. - disse sorrindo e voltaram a beijar-se.

- Hikari!!! Hikari!!!

De repente a sua visão tornou-se turva e ficou tudo negro.

- Baaaaah - gemeu.

- Pareces uma ovelha. Acorda de uma vez!!! - gritava Aldebaran.

Por fim Hikari abriu os olhos e viu que tudo não passara de um sonho.

- Aaaah, finalmente!

- Destruídor de sonhos... - murmurou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Sentira-se tão bem naquele sonho. Por instantes estivera inundada por um sentimento que nunca sentira antes, seria amor?

- Que horas são?

- Horas dos jornais já estarem nas bancas! Lê isto!! - Aldebaran tinha pousado um jornal no colo de Hikari.

Hikari tentou focar as letras e quando leu deu um pulo da cama, pondo-se de pé e atirando Aldebaran para o chão.

- Parva, estúpida!! - gritou o gato.

- O novo single da Minako Aino!!!!! - gritou histericamente. - Oh my god, oh my god!!!

- Bom, ao menos deste com a notícia certa. - disse Aldebaran.

- O quê?! Tu também gostas da Minako?!

- Não, sua estúpida!! Lê mas é a entrevista!

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Hikari já devorava o artigo.

«O novo single de Minako Aino chamar-se-á "Silver Millenium" e contará com a participação da famosa violinista Kaiou Michiru e da pianista Tennou Haruka. As gravações começaram ontem à tarde sem qualquer aviso prévio. Minako exigiu que tinha de lançar este single o mais rápido possível. "Ela diz que sentiu uma forte inspiração e tinha de passar tudo para música o quanto antes." disse-nos o seu manager. Em relação ao single, foi-nos adiantado que será uma balada que falará do amor de duas personagens mitológicas: Serenidade e Endimion, e de como este amor influenciou a formação das "Sailor Senshi" - um termo que Minako ainda não quis explicar ao público. "Saberão quando o single estiver pronto" – adiantou-nos, pouco antes de entrar para o estúdio.

»Por enquanto, só nos resta esperar, mas segundo as ultimas informações, o single será lançado no inicio de Abril.»

- Sailor Senshi...? - Hikari lia o artigo incrédula. - Aldebaran, como é que ela sabe de nós?! E quem são estes Endimion e Serenidade?! Diz-me!

FIM DO 8º CAPÍTULO


End file.
